<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Percy Jackson's Sex Chronicles by TheMuffinMan6969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913885">Percy Jackson's Sex Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuffinMan6969/pseuds/TheMuffinMan6969'>TheMuffinMan6969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha Percy Jackson, Anal Sex, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuffinMan6969/pseuds/TheMuffinMan6969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PJO/HoO lemon story. Originally written by RobbStark2002</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Invite to the Cool Cave</p><p>Percy Jackson sat on the pier, feet dangling off into the water, wondering what on earth he was going to do later.</p><p>Gulp, gulp, gulp.</p><p>Percy looked down at the naiad taking his cock deep into her mouth. She was slurping pretty noisily trying to make it as hot and nasty as she could for the young demigod.</p><p>Percy sighed. Fucking nature spirits was pretty good, but they weren't the same as a human, let alone banging another demigod. They just didn't have the same touch. More like they were just something that was there when, well, when he was.</p><p>The naiad that was gorging on his dick was getting angry looks and mean glances from the others in the bottom of the lake, so Percy took this as his cue to hurry up and finish so he could send her back down. Grabbing a handful of the naiads hair, he thrusted upwards furiously in an attempt to bust a nut quickly. In a few short moments, he sent seven shots of semen into her mouth and down her throat.</p><p>"Gah!" she gasped as he released her. "That was so great, wasn't it?" She left her tongue hanging out showing Percy his own cum.</p><p>"Yeah, terrific." Percy said a little unenthusiastically. "Listen, I'm going to get going. Gotta have a chat with Anna— I mean, Grover and Jason about what the gang will be up to later."</p><p>"Yeah, sure whatever," she giggled twirling her hair silly with a finger. "You should come back and see me sometime though!"</p><p>"Count on it," Percy grinned standing up pulling up his shorts. As she splashed back in the water, percy took time to stroll around his camp. It was a Friday afternoon, and ever since the fall of Gaea Chiron now granted weekends off! Irrelevant though, since counselors and senior adventurers like himself got to do</p><p>whatever they wanted to most of the time. But still, it was one of the first weekends that wasn't too cold or too warm, and of course the weather was perfect due to the camp's magical borders. So pPrcy thought he'd grab Annabeth and take her out by the lake tonight or hang with the guys. He was down for pretty much anything.</p><p>He walked past the original new cabins to the original ones (A whole new wing of godly cabins were made— originals for older campers, new and luxurious ones for newer campers around sixteen and younger) to see who could find hanging around.</p><p>So he walked past hoping to find Annabeth in the Athena cabin but when he found it deserted he decided to peek into the rest of them to see who he could find. Though while he saw a lot of people he knew, he was only looking for his close buds, the fellow counselors and such, to have a good time.</p><p>"Hey! Hey Percy!" he heard a familiar voice yell.</p><p>Percy turned to see Grover running up to him slapping him on the arm on giving him the wildest of grins.</p><p>"What's up?" Percy laughed.</p><p>"Rachel's having a little get together tonight in her cave. You game?"</p><p>"What? Really? Yeah, that's perfect!" Percy said enthused. Now he wouldn't have to pick who to hang out with at all.</p><p>Grover looked triumphant. "Rachel wants the whole gang to meet there tonight. About seven o'clock sharp. Wanna hang out till then?"</p><p>Percy took a look out the sun going more towards the west already, guessing it was probably close to five. He nodded smirking and he and Grover went out strolling around the woods picking fights with random monsters, boosting each other's testorones before the night with their friends began. Grover looked at the setting sun and rising moon to tell that their hours of fun had passed and that it was time to meet the gang at Rachel's.</p><p>As they walked up, Percy noticed Grover getting more and more nervous.</p><p>"You're not nervous about it being a party, are you?" Percy asked him. "You shouldn't worry man, I'll make sure you don't drink so much and make a fool of yourself like last time."</p><p>"Oh yeah, just like you stopped me that last time," Grover chided, then sighed. "Tonight will be fun, I'm not even sure she has alcohol," he said trying to sound reassured. "I just sort of hope Juniper won't be there..." he trailed off.</p><p>"Alright," Percy murmured ignoring the weirdness. They walked quietly to the edge off the camps borders, a little ways past the main house where Chiron slept, and a slight ways up the rock wall where Rachel the Oracle slept. Right before the entry way, Percy glanced around at the view behind him. He thought to himself that Rachel was very lucky to get to stay here. It was just high enough to look over the woods, which looked pretty enchanting from the top, like all magical and mysterious, and then the gleaming lake beyond. It was her own personal 27th floor penthouse view, rent free.</p><p>"Ahem."</p><p>He wheeled around to see his girlfriend, Annabeth, out of her usual orange camp shirt and sporting a small, light grey tank top and tiny white jean shorts highlighting her curves and her toned legs and tummy. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was smirking in an all-knowing sort of way and her eyes were shining bright.</p><p>"'Bout time," she mocked as they pulled in for a hug.</p><p>"Don't blame me, Grover was the one supposed to be keeping track of time." Percy said breaking away. As they stepped into the cave, they immediately came into the living room, which was the widest part of the cave. Decked out to look like a modern L.A pad, a large HD TV was hanging on the cave wall to the left, the couch was pushed up against the opposite wall to make more room in the middle, where Percy's friends sat. Only a large lamp in the corner by the couch lit the dark cave, which gave the place a more night-time feel to it.</p><p>It seemed quite a turnout. Silena, piper, Jason, leo, frank, hazel, thalia, nico, connor, travis, Katie, Rachel, Charlie, (apparently to Grover's disappointment) juniper, Tyson, he, grover, and Annabeth had all showed up.</p><p>"Aaaaand, everyone's now here!" Rachel said spiritedly.</p><p>"Yay Percy!" Tyson clapped. Percy laughed.</p><p>"Hey, big guy. What's up everyone?" he waved at the girls who were giggling and acting sillier than usual, and clapped hands with Jason and the boys.</p><p>"Psst," Jason whispered. Percy took a seat by him. "Want a tiny shot to pump the hot blood?" he asked, pulling out a tiny silver flask. "Tequila does wonders."</p><p>Percy grinned and took a swig of the flask. Whew… that stuff better do wonders.</p><p>"Allll right everybody," Rachel continued on like a high school cheerleader getting a pep rally revved up. "Time to get our Friday night kicked off!"</p><p>Percy raised his hand mockingly like a schoolboy. "What are we doing today?" Most of the group sniggered, but Rachel shot him an I-know-you-didn't stare.</p><p>"Silly goose," she said. "We're playing truth or dare tonight!" Percy stared for a second, then roared with laughter.</p><p>"This is going to be great! We haven't played this game since we stopped the titans, remember that?"</p><p>"Too clearly," Annabeth and Grover mumbled together. Everyone laughed.</p><p>"Well let's not stall," Percy picked up being almost as enthusiastic as Rachel now. "Let's get started. What are the rules this time?" he asked.</p><p>Rachel looked dramatically between the girls, who all smiled and nodded, before answering.</p><p>"Strip a piece of clothing if you can't answer a truth, but you have to actually flash something to someone for a whole two seconds if you wimp out on a dare." She stated.</p><p>Percy chuckled. "So sexy… okay, who's up first?"</p><p>"Hmmm," Rachel mused, a finger playfully on her chin pretending to think. She</p><p>looked from Silena to Annabeth then to Percy to Jason, but finally rested on- "Piper.. Truth or dare sweetheart?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two of the Big Three get down and Anal!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy and Thalia anal in front of everyone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2. Two of the Big Three get down &amp; anal!</p><p>The anticipation of what was coming to Piper bubbled in the room in all of two seconds. Jason scoffed terribly trying to makeover an unmistakable desire to burst out laughing. Piper seemed to have been holding her breath. She let it all out through her mouth, her pink moist lips blowing in a soft way that added to the mood being felt around the room.</p><p>"Hmm…" Piper wiggled around playfully as she thought. "Truth!"</p><p>Leo groaned. All the other guys (and Annabeth) looked disappointed. Tyson clapped loudly three times.</p><p>"How many guys have you blown?" Rachel asked.</p><p>"Twelve. Annabeth?" she said quickly as Jason drew in an audibly deep breath. "Dare," Percy's girl said without hesitation.</p><p>"Shake your ass stripper style in Tyson's face," Piper dared. "Lose your shorts while you're doing it."</p><p>Percy scoffed and Tyson looked confused. Annabeth blinked a multitude of times, like, what-the-hell-did-you-just-say? But picked herself off the ground nonetheless and pulled down her small white shorts revealing a pink thong that hardly hid her clit. She walked slowly over to Tyson, who had frozen still like stone. He might not have been prepared for what was going on here tonight.</p><p>"Hey Percy's baby brother," Annabeth giggled. Without further encouragement from the others, she turned back around, bending all the way down so her ass was right in his face, and began shaking it crazy, so bad that it was almost merely a blur. Her thong was nearly coming off and some of her admirers sitting next to Tyson (Charlie and Frank) could catch small glimpses of her anus and clit when it shook too wildly. Some of the others hooped and hollered and Percy tried looking away, but found he couldn't. He didn't even know his girl could shake her ass like that. Poor Tyson…</p><p>"Daaaamn," Rachel said.</p><p>"Oh, fuck" Piper agreed. Then Annabeth abruptly stopped and straightened back up. Tyson had a boner beginning to lift up.</p><p>"Well, I think that's enough," she said. After many vigorous nods she giggled and pointed at Hazel.</p><p>"Truth or dare?" Hazel looked scared, but still said-</p><p>"Dare."</p><p>"Lick some Tequila off our hosts' shaved pussy."</p><p>Finally! Percy thought. Annabeth comes through! He mentally arm pumped. Seeing Annabeth's ass shaking was great, probably enough for the other guys, but he got in that two or three times a day. A little variety never hurt anybody.</p><p>"Oh my," Hazel said looking to Rachel who was licking her lips. She dashed to a room out of their sights and was back in no time with a bottle of Cuervo. She got out of her shorts, letting the boys drool over the sight of her in those red lacy panties. She then looked around at them until she found Percy, turned her ass towards him and then, with her thumbs, peeled her thong down slowly. She bended over while doing so and looked back at him seductively making sure he was getting a good view of everything. As her anus and her bright pink vulva came into view, Percy put a large hand over his crotch to hide the growing erection. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Hurry up and do it girls." She said cooly.</p><p>Rachel laid down flat on the rug as Silena took the honors of pouring just under a shots worth of tequila on her crotch area. Piper and Thalia were fanning themselves with their hands. Connor and Travis already had hard-ons that Katie was eyeing.</p><p>Hazel lowered her head above Rachel's area and licked it up with one big, long slurp. It must have tasted nice, because then she lowered her head a little bit more and touched her tongue down on Rachel's clit causing her to moan. She twirled it around, licking around and slurping the wetness coming from Rachel's pussy.</p><p>"Ooh!" Hazel started. Someone had just smacked her ass. She turned to see Katie looking guilty.</p><p>"Sorry," she murmured. "It just got pretty hot."</p><p>Hazel laughed and got up ("but— wait— what?" Rachel groaned). "Connor, truth or dare?"</p><p>"Truth," Connor answered. Travis tutted.</p><p>"Who's got the best, and fuckable ass of them all? And of them all, I do mean of us in this room."</p><p>"Don't say some gay shit," Travis muttered. Everyone laughed, but Connor swelled up dignified.</p><p>"Thalia," he said. Hard to argue with that one. She easily had the best and bubbly ass in the group. Thalia bit her lower lip and looked over to Connor, making eye contact that they held for a while. Those sky blue eyes were sexy as fuck.</p><p>"Juniper," he called. She sat squirming around for a few seconds before she timidly called out, "Dare." Grover's shoulders slumped.</p><p>"I dare you to let Nico spank your ass with the flat of his blade," Connor snickered.</p><p>"Oh," Juniper blushed a deep green, but stood up accepting nonetheless, walked to the center of the group's circle and proceeded to get down on her knees in a face-down-ass-up position so everyone would have a better view of the goods.</p><p>"Let us see that ass!" Travis catcalled. Percy snorted as everyone else, Annabeth and Rachel the loudest among them, wooted.</p><p>"Whoo, yeah!" Annabeth cheered.</p><p>"Shake it baby!" Selena hollered.</p><p>Juniper obliged and, pulling down her cotton white shorts revealing her green ass barely hidden by a light brown shoelace g-string, and gave it a little wiggle.</p><p>Nico nodded his head slowly as he summoned his sword magically at hand through the darkness. Juniper looked back at it fearfully. The reason it was such a becoming dare wasn't just because of the actual act, but also because all nature spirits feared the River Styx and Stygian iron. She was showing her guts.</p><p>"Ready?" Nico asked. Juniper nodded. Pulling back the blade, he swung forward and smacked her bare ass with a sharp thwap!</p><p>"Ooh!" Juniper jumped. Nico reached out with his left hand to grab the back of her head to hold it down.</p><p>"Stay still," he hissed, and thwaped her again, and again.</p><p>"Ah! Ooh! Oh my, this is— ahh!" Juniped cried out silently, trying to take each hit. Her butt was now pretty bruised, or it was a little deeper of a green than the rest of her body. With a final thwap that was a little harder than the rest of them,</p><p>Nico looked up, grinning. Everyone was nodding appreciatively, which meant the job was good and done. He walked back over to his spot in the circle and sat down, letting the sword disappear into darkness.</p><p>Juniper whined silently, not even bothering to get up. She crawled with her head down, butt still straight up in the air so everyone could see her ass cheeks swaying back and forth sexily as she crawled. Not knowing where she was headed, she wound up in between Jason and Percy.</p><p>"Aww, let me help you out there," Jason said reaching out and rubbing her right ass cheek softly. Piper huffed as Percy reached out and did the same with her left cheek. Jason looked to Piper.</p><p>"What babe?" He said sprightly. "Only lending a helping hand." She rolled her eyes. Beside her, Annabeth touched her wet area thinking of her boyfriend dominating the girl whose ass he was handling. It was hot to her.</p><p>Katie and Selena were likewise squirming and playing with themselves friskily. Katie liked Travis, and Selena liked Charlie… But Jason was the handsome son of Zeus. And Percy was the strongest demigod alive. He had long since become a man. And they were both, oh, so sexy. They were each the height of what cool could be in the demigod world. Seeing them both play around with Juniper while</p><p>Grover was looking on pouty like some Brazzers porno was about to go on was enough to make any girl wet. They continued rubbing her butt and squeezing it for a little while more before they stopped to let the game continue. By then, the girls couldn't stand it. Selena was sitting Indian-style rubbing her foot against her crotch.</p><p>"Who's next?" Charlie called. He seemed totally calm and cool, but Tyson's face was a deep red and his crotch was— whoa. How big was that Cyclops?!</p><p>"Hosts' choice, since Juniper is still out of it" Annabeth said.</p><p>Rachel hummed to herself as she looked around the anxious group. Her eyes laid on Percy and Jason themselves, who had made Juniper sit in between them with her legs widely spread, and were helping themselves to rubbing her inner thighs, causing her to moan softly. They grinned and high fived each, laughing openly.</p><p>Oh, best buddies aren't y'all? Rachel thought to herself. Time to put the ultimate duo through a trial. So-</p><p>"Percy" she said. He looked up and shrugged cockily.</p><p>"Dare." Just as Rachel hoped.</p><p>"Fuck Jason's sister," she said. Jason gave a start and stared at her. Percy, however, wasn't looking quite so shocked. He looked at Thalia, locking eyes with her. It couldn't have been plainer that she wanted it badly.</p><p>"Where at?" Percy asked out loud not breaking eye contact with her. "Right here in the middle," Rachel pointed. "Be our fucking entertainment!"</p><p>"C'mon man, don't do this.." Jason muttered, not looking at his friend. "Pussy out," he pleaded.</p><p>Percy ignored him and walked over to the middle, meeting Thalia there who looked pretty thrilled. They started checking each other out, up and down. Thalia was neck-and-neck with Silena for the Best Body Award. She was slightly thicker than Silena's petite body, but in a good way, Percy thought. Best ass of the group, probably a D-cup size chest and— oh god. She wasn't wearing a bra.</p><p>How hadn't he noticed it yet? As she walked her tits bounced around and jiggled in the front through her tiny blue tank top. She also wore black athletic shorts. Good outfit, for a warm summer night of teasing boys.</p><p>She smiled. "Hey."</p><p>"Hi," Percy grinned and nodded.</p><p>"I do not want to see my best friend fuck my sister," Jason said loudly determinedly looking at the cave ceiling.</p><p>"Everyone else does, so keeping looking up and shut up! You're ruining this for us," Connor called back. Everyone laughed. Annabeth was biting her lower lip, looking wildly excited at Percy and Thalia.</p><p>"Lay down," Thalia told Percy. He did so, then Thalia sat down on top of his waist and leaned down and kissed him. Quickly, their tongues were in each other's mouths and Thaliaa started grinding on him, rubbing their areas onto each other. His cock was already erecting.</p><p>Percy grabbed her ass roughly and smacked it. Thalia moaned into his mouth making him even harder. Grabbing her ass cheeks and shaking them vigorously like he owned them turned Thalia on even more as she took care to rub her tits along his chest as she continued grinding. Percy took a hand to her lower back and started lifting her shirt up, when-</p><p>"Whoa!" He heard from everyone around him simultaneously.</p><p>"What? No way!" Leo said distinctively. Percy extracted his face from Thalias, who was smirking.</p><p>"What? What is it?" he asked looking at the group.</p><p>"Dude!" Charlie exclaimed. "Look!"</p><p>Thalia sat up on him, allowing Percy to rise up as well, so he wheeled his torso around her to check out what was up. She had a lower back tattoo. Two ravens around each other forming a heart, surrounded by some rose-thorns. Even Jason had looked.</p><p>"A Tramp Stamp?" he croaked.</p><p>Silena swallowed. "That's so hot."</p><p>Staring at it for a few moments, Percy became fully erect. His dick, like having a mind of its own, was trying to push through his shorts and make its way into Thalias. Had they already been bottomless, they'd be fucking. She felt it and looked down at him.</p><p>"How do you want me?" She asked.</p><p>"Like this first," he said and yanked her tank top off with one move and buried his face in her bouncing chest.</p><p>"Daaaamn Jason, he's doing that to your sister." Leo instigated. Jason was ignoring him and staring back up at the ceiling.</p><p>"Stand up," Percy demanded. She did as she was told and he yanked her bottoms down, so everyone was now getting a good look at either her bare, globe-shaped ass, or her shaven pussy. Percy hurriedly took his shirt off and pulled his shorts off too, kicking them to the side. Now all the other girls (and Nico) were staring at his cock, rising at least nine inches into the air beneath Thalia's vagina.</p><p>"Sit," Percy told her. As she did, she reached under and grabbed his long dick, positioning it at her wet entrance. And then she sat all the way down.</p><p>"Ahhh shit, Percy!" She gasped. "It's soo big!" But she had already started going up and down, riding him. Percy was rocking with her, and slapped her ass some more, energizing her to go wilder and faster. She was really losing herself.</p><p>"Unh! Unh! Unh! Aahhh!" She moaned loudly. Slapping her ass once more, Percy pulled her to the ground on her side and laid behind her, also on his side. He positioned her cock at her entrance, then shoved it in. Thalia was sorta tight.</p><p>He began fucking her again. Each thrust sent a popping smack, smack, smack echo across the cave that Jason was finding hard to ignore. Everyone was watching in silence. Percy was huffing and puffing, Thalia was gasping and moaning, her tits bouncing everywhere as he pounded her. Then suddenly, he stopped and pulled out. His cock was pulsating as he pulled it back and pushed</p><p>his dickhead to Thalia's ass crack.</p><p>"Oh my gods Percy," Thalia swooned. She reached behind her to pull up her top ass cheek, exposing her anus to allow him to get it in.</p><p>As he shoved it in inch by inch, she took it with quiet moaning. This wasn't all that new to her. Anal was her thing, but she hardly ever done it with anyone so big.</p><p>"Ahh, fuck man! He's fucking my asshole!" She moaned loudly. Everyone 'whooped' and cheered and hollered. Jason groaned.</p><p>Percy started thrusting hard, now hitting her ass with a smack each time. All the way in, all the way out. All the way in, all the way out. He loved the reaction he was getting from his gang and from her, Faster and faster, until-</p><p>"I'm going to cum! Oh, shit! I'm gunna cum!" Thalia cried. A moment later he muscles tightened, including her ass around Percy's cock, as she came all over her own thighs and on the floor.</p><p>"Fuck yeah!" Percy growled and started thrusting harder as Thalia was now nothing more than a rag doll being viciously plowed. As he got closer and closer too, he groaned loudly and pulled out, got up and stood over Thalia who simply laid flat on her back now and opened her mouth wide, waiting happily for the load to come.</p><p>Percy beat his dick off for a few more seconds, then came, almost violently, shooting huge loads all over Thalia's face and in her mouth. He stood up over her sweaty and panting.</p><p>"Daaamn," Annabeth said delighted. All the girls were staring at Percy's well hung dick. Silena was fanning herself.</p><p>"That was so hot you guys!"</p><p>Rachel clapped her hands together as Percy started putting his clothes back on. Jason looked stern.</p><p>"Okaay guys, who's next?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Percy's Baby Brother!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tyson's turn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3. Percy's baby brother!</p><p>Everyone looked around at each other, eager and anticipating. They all half hoped it would be them now. That last dare had got them rolling now. It was Percy's turn to decide.</p><p>"Gods, I just don't know. Who deserves it?" He looked around the cave room at them all. He saw Katie looking a little skirmish.</p><p>"Katie," he called-on.</p><p>She looked frantic almost.</p><p>"Truth," she said. The night was still young. She didn't want to gag on anybody's dick or get dp'd this early in the night. She looked again at Thalia, who was still messy from the last dare and had only put her tank top and panties back on.</p><p>"Who would you rather suck up, Connor or Travis?" Percy asked cooly. Katie swallowed, and removed her shirt showing off her green bra.</p><p>"Now then," she continued not missing a beat. "Frank?"</p><p>"Truth."</p><p>"Wuss," Hazel whispered loud enough for the whole gang to hear. Everybody laughed and Frank sighed, but he didn't change his answer.</p><p>"Who would you most love to motorboat in this room?" Katie asked. Hazel blushed. She had small boobs.</p><p>Frank didn't answer, but took off his shirt, revealing his ripped upper-body. "Leo," he called.</p><p>"Yess!" Leo arm pumped. Silena and Piper giggled. "Dare, my man!"</p><p>"Lick some salt and tequila off Piper's chest," Frank dared. Piper looked surprised, but stripped her white top off nonetheless. Leo looked like he was having the best night of his life. Annabeth and Rachel grabbed the tequila and</p><p>salt from the kitchen in the next room, and Piper unclasped her yellow bra and let it fall to the ground. Her perky tits were out there for everyone to see, nipples slightly erected from the cool cave air.</p><p>Annabeth did the honors of setting up Leo's plate. He strode over to her, as happy as can be, as Piper leaned back waiting for it. Leo licked his tongue all around her tits and took a nipple in his mouth unnecessarily and sucked. Piper moaned softly and took a hold of Leo's curly hair with her hand to hold him in that spot for a few seconds longer before she pushed him away.</p><p>"Get off me you perv!" she chided, but winked so he could see. Boner visibly hanging in his shorts, he walked back to his spot in the circle with all his dignity somehow still intact.</p><p>"Silena," he called.</p><p>"Finally," she muttered and stretched. "Dare."</p><p>"I dare you to fully moon Chiron right now. I think he's still awake at the big house." Leo grinned mischievously.</p><p>"Well shit, I'm clearly not doing that.." Silena grimaced. Then perked right back up and shrugged.</p><p>"So I have to flash you something, right? Well, here goes," She stood up and acted like she was going to pull her top down to show her titties off, but at the last second swiftly dropped her shorts and showed everyone her vagina. She spread her legs a little bit so they could get a better look and turned around and bent over, letting them check out her anus and pussy from the back.</p><p>"See this, Leo?" she catcalled. "This is what girls look like from the back. In case you've never seen any before." Everyone laughed at Leo, who looked like he didn't mind at all. He was just trying to memorize what Silena looked like from the back. And it was pretty.</p><p>"Okay, enough of that," Silena said, hitching up her panties and shorts and sitting back down in the circle again.</p><p>"Our host, Rachel," she called on glowing.</p><p>"My last name, please," Rachel answered, feigning innocence.</p><p>Gods, I have to think of something good, something good, Silena thought to herself, eyeing the group. Then, her eyes landed on Tyson. Quiet Tyson. Poor, innocent, larger-than-a-horse, quiet Tyson.</p><p>"I dare you to suck off Tyson," Silena replied. The cave went silent.</p><p>Rachel swallowed. Eyeing the third-arm that was threatening to break free from his shorts, Rachel nodded and tightened her ponytail. This was going to be a challenge.</p><p>"Tyson sweety, take off your shorts," Annabeth told him. He looked at her blankly.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Tyson buddy," Percy chimed in, "just do it. Trust me. You'll love this." Tyson nodded. Anything Percy said. His one large eye looked back at Rachel who was getting out of her clothes and showing off her lacy red underwear again. She walked over to him and got on her knees in front of him. Tyson couldn't breathe.</p><p>She grabbed his shorts by the waistline and dragged them down to his ankles so that he was bare ass on the floor and his giant horse-cock sprang free. All the girls gasped and Rachel looked momentarily panicked. Thirteen inches long and extremely thick, Rachel was sure it was going to kill her. Everyone else was looking on interestedly and amused.</p><p>She put her head closer to it and sniffed. Didn't smell nasty. So she stuck out her tongue and licked the tip of its head. It twitched.</p><p>"Oh my gods," she recoiled. Tyson gasped and frowned at her retreat. "That doesn't count, ya know." Leo catcalled again.</p><p>"I know, I know, just gimme a sec," Rachel said back staring at the thing. She decided just to plunge for it. Taking the base firmly in her right hand (that couldn't reach all the way around it) she dove her head forward and took the entire head in her mouth, and sucked as hard as she could on it.</p><p>Tyson groaned loudly and put his large hand on the back of her head, instantly making her go down deeper on it.</p><p>""Mph! Mmmf!" She tried opening her mouth wide and made a gargling sound around his dick. Only about halfway down, Tyson's dick had found the back of Rachel's throat. His hand didn't remove its grip on her hair.</p><p>Her face was deep red. Tyson pulled her up by her red hair off his dick so she could get some air.</p><p>"Oh my— Oh my gods!" She spluttered, tons of slobber and spit protruding from her mouth. Her bra was coming down so Tyson could see her tits and then, without warning, he pushed her all the way back down, making her take a good length of his penis again.</p><p>"Keep going!" Tyson growled. Percy chuckled, amazed. He had never seen Tyson act so lustfully.</p><p>"Ah! Ahh! Something's going to happen!" Tyson groaned. Rachel, knowing alongside everyone else what was going to happen, panicked and tried to use all her force to get up. She found no avail using both arms to push off his thighs to get away. Tyson held her head steady in place without even feeling her hardest efforts. He wasn't looking at her— he looked like he was going to sneeze, really. And then-</p><p>"AHHH!" He yelled loudly. Wave after tidal wave, he was releasing into Rachel's warm mouth as she was gagging, trying for the best to swallow it all.</p><p>But again, to no avail.</p><p>Her mouth was soon over flooding with cum, a lot of which dripped back on down to Tyson's big balls and thighs, who was still groaning. He was still releasing, holding onto Rachel's head like she was actually taking it all.</p><p>"Imagine what taking a creampie from him would be like," Annabeth whispered, impressed.</p><p>Finally letting go of Rachel's head, she shot up, turned, and spit out a small fountain of Tyson's cum beside him, narrowly missing Nico, who dove away. So</p><p>much cum was still layered in her mouth, and dribbling off her chin. Her hair was a hot mess.</p><p>"Tyson, what the fuck!" She yelled, still gagging and coughing.</p><p>"Don't get on him!" Percy said angrily. "You're the one who accepted the dare. He didn't know any better!"</p><p>Rachel was trying her best to wipe the cum off her chin, when, reasons best kept to herself, Silena hastily went to her and licked the last remaining bits off for her, and began making out with Rachel, tongue swirling inside her mouth and all. After about a minute, they were done and seated, Silena looking excited, and Rachel finally calm.</p><p>"My gods," she mumbled softly. "I don't even know what to do after that one." "Wanna call it a night?" Piper suggested.</p><p>"What? Already?" Jason protested. "I haven't even had a turn!" "Yeah, us either!' Connor agreed pointing to him and his brother.</p><p>"Geez guys, Tyson's big ass dick turn you on that much?" Piper grumbled as everyone except them laughed. "Relax, we're staying here the weekend, so there's always tomorrow night."</p><p>"Piper's right," Annabeth said. "Let's get some sleep," she looked to Percy. "All right babe," Percy answered.</p><p>"We're staying here?" Travis asked. "I wasn't aware this place was a ten bedroom penthouse."</p><p>"Well, Grover, Juniper, and Tyson aren't all actually staying in here, it's just you demi-gods and me," Rachel told him. "And I got hooked up with three spare bedrooms by Apollo, in case I had company or wild parties."</p><p>"Didn't you have to suck his dick to get those extra rooms?" Percy asked loudly. Annabeth snorted and Jason laughed.</p><p>"No, he just wanted to be the first one to taste my virgin pussy," Rachel replied as though it was a no-big-deal-common-knowledge thing. "So I let him have it, and now I have a game room."</p><p>"Good deal," Percy said fairly. "Which room we staying in?" he asked Annabeth.</p><p>"Everyone decide what beds to sleep in amongst y'all," Rachel replied first. "Every room has a king size, so it'll be enough, and I'm open to sharing mine if anyone is feeling snuggly," She said batting her long eye-lashes and popping her chest out a little. It worked; Leo and Connor were both staring, but Jason was, too. Too bad he was sleeping with Piper for sure…</p><p>As everyone bid goodnight to Grover, Tyson, and Juniper (who let Percy and Jason fondle her a bit during extra-long hugs), they made their ways throughout the cave until they came to bedrooms.</p><p>Percy opened a door for Annabeth, who was eyeing him like that and biting her lower lip again, and spotted Rachel walking into her master bedroom still in her lacy underwear, Connor trotting in after her. He saw Jason open the door for Piper and smacked her ass as she walked in the room. Percy also saw Leo slip off into the bedroom that he was sure Thalia had just gone in and shut the door behind him, but he also saw Katie, Travis, Silena, and Charlie all head off in the same room Percy chuckled and let the door close.</p><p>"Looks like we're going to be hearing some loud moaning tonight," He said "Katie and Travis are about to have an orgy with Charlie and Silena, and-"but he stopped midsentence as he turned around to the bed. There on it, naked except for a white bathing robe that was open, was Annabeth. Her legs were spread wide so Percy could see her pussy. Her golden-tanned boobs were perky, and her pussy was freshly shaven. No tan lines. She looked up at Percy with sultry gray eyes.</p><p>"Yeah," she said. "They're not the only ones who're going to be hearing some moaning."</p><p>Percy smiled smugly and began taking his shirt off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Percy and the Soccer Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy rails a MILF at a gas station</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4. The Percy, the Clerk, and the Soccer Mom</p><p>In the morning, about 8 a.m., Percy woke up and yawned widely, stretching as he did so. His arm went around Annabeth as she was cuddled up to him, still completely naked.</p><p>Thoughts of last night came back to Percy's head, from Thalia to Tyson cumming in Rachel's mouth to having Annabeth reverse cowgirl style as he exploded inside of her.</p><p>He decided to nudge Annabeth awake. He needed her to deal with his morning wood.</p><p>"Hey, you awake? Psst, Annabeth!"</p><p>"Percy!" she complained muffly, not lifting her head up and slapping his chest weakly. "Go away."</p><p>"Come on, can I get a bj?" Percy asked, softly nudging her again. "No," she retorted a little more loudly. "Let me sleep."</p><p>"Can I fuck you while you sleep? C'mon, I'll be quick I promise," he pleaded. She slapped his chest again, harder this time, and told him to go beat it off in the shower alone. Grumbling to himself, he did so. After an exhilarating twenty minute shower thinking of his favorite actress, Percy got dressed, looked at Annabeth who was still sleeping all over the bed, and left the room to get some breakfast.</p><p>The kitchen, however, was fully occupied.</p><p>Jason and Rachel were both there, fully naked, banging. He had Rachel bent over her own kitchen counter. They were straining trying to keep it as quite as possible. Her tits flapping around everywhere, Rachel had a half-eaten bowl of Cap'n Crunch not far in front of her face. Judging by the white bathrobe and Jason's pajama pants on the floor, it seems Rachel was eating breakfast before everyone had gotten up, her bathrobe was probably loosely tied around her so her tits (or maybe everything) was exposed when Jason walked in, shirtless with a morning husky voice, probably sporting a morning wood that a sleeping Piper couldn't satisfy when they decided to just fuck. Percy walked into their view.</p><p>Jason went red faced and Rachel stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from making noise. Jason lifted his index finger up to his mouth.</p><p>"Shhh," he told Percy, while thrusting into Rachel trying to keep the smacks quiet. Percy nodded and left. He decided to get some sleep on the couch until everyone else got up.</p><p>It seemed he barely closed his eyes when he got shaken awake.</p><p>"Get up, seaweed brain! And gods, do something with that!" He heard a familiar voice snigger. He opened his eyes groggily and Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Leo, Silena, and Jason (now clothed and no longer fucking Rachel) came into focus. He looked back at Annabeth.</p><p>"Can I get that blowjob yet?" He asked pointing down at his morning wood. Silena and Piper roared with laughter as Annabeth rolled her eyes. Then she looked sweetly.</p><p>"Hey babe," she said nicely, "I need you to take my car down to the convenient store and get us some snacks."</p><p>"Why me?" Percy demanded, now much more awake.</p><p>"Because I don't want to go and I'm not trusting anyone else with my car. So go," she said simply.</p><p>Percy groaned in defeat. Oh well, at least he got to drive her car. Her father had bought her a silver Lexus for her seventeenth birthday a few months back.</p><p>"Don't scratch it," she said as he took the keys from her. "I've got a list of what everyone wants."</p><p>"Oh my gods," Percy said taking the list and scanning it. "This must all be like a hundred dollars!"</p><p>"And try to get some alcohol if you can swing it," Silena said. Her, Leo, Piper, and Jason were all watching Saturday morning cartoons on the living rooms T.V. Percy grumbled.</p><p>"If you get everything I'll do something with this, when you get back," Annabeth said rubbing the front of his crotch.</p><p>Percy grinned. "Say no more. I'll be back in a jiffy!"</p><p>Out of the camp grounds and five miles down the road, Percy finally came to a stop at the only gas station within a hundred miles. Parked outside was only a single very expensive red sports car that Percy thought was pretty nice and an old bike chained up to a pole outside the door. He put Annabeth's car in park and reached for the list of snacks the gang wanted.</p><p>Upon entering, a dorky, dweeby looking kid maybe two years younger than him and with braces smiled and waved.</p><p>"Welcome!" he seemed pretty jubilant about being here. Hair combed, shirt fully tucked in, and name badge polished.</p><p>This must be the kids first job, Percy thought. Smiling weakly, he nodded back and started looking around, wondering if this kid was punk enough to sell him some alcohol. Shooting a glance over to the booze section to see what they had good, Percy saw something a whole lot better than some old rum or beer.</p><p>A shapely, slightly older lady maybe in her late thirties to early forties who was the clear owner of the red sports car was also walking around the store looking at wine coolers. She was dressed in some tiny pink soccer girl shorts with the lime green on the side and a white Nike shirt and one of those expensive purse bags with the 'LV; symbol stamped all over it. Her dirty blonde hair was brushed back and a pair of white girl shades were pulled up to her forehead as she looked around.</p><p>Percy felt his cock twinge as he checked out her shapely tan legs and round ass.</p><p>Pretending to wander around aimlessly, Percy strolled casually closer to her hoping to get that accidental bump-in, or maybe even to cop a feel. Making it harder on him, she was already grabbing her Smirnoffs and heading towards the last aisle in the back where the snacks were, her ass cheeks going up and down as she walked. Groaning mentally, he just walked back there himself planning on initiating full contact now.</p><p>As he came around the corner immediately turning to the pretzels where she just happened to be looking at, she bended over just a tiny bit to look down at a price tag, uplifting her tight white shirt to reveal her lower back as a lime green thong blossomed out of her little pink soccer shorts.</p><p>Percy immediately dove his left hand into his pocket to grab hold of the monster that was rapidly coming alive. He couldn't take his eyes off of that little piece of strand hiding the top of her ass crack showing him what a dirty little slut she could be. He thought wildly how he could have just walked up, gave her a slight little wedgie and smack her on the ass. If this were a truth or dare moment, he'd pick dare the whole freaking way. But instead he took a deep breath through his nose and tried to regain control.</p><p>He must have been turning his head towards her as he stared, because as she rose again she caught his eye and smiled like she thought he was adorable.</p><p>"Can't decide what to get," she said in a sweet southern accent, which was nice, Percy thought. You never heard many of those sweet accents up here in Long Island. Percy gave her a goofy grin as he tried to evaluate the size of her tits. Probably a 34 or 36C. They were pretty big and perky, maybe even fake.</p><p>As she turned away to do more shopping, Percy blurted out "Can I help you with anything?"</p><p>She snapped back to him, startled. "Like what?" she asked.</p><p>"Well," Percy started giving his grade-A smile that usually got him laid from Annabeth, "you're a tourist, I'm a native, maybe I could show you around?" he said, shrugging like it was no big deal and a generous offer.</p><p>The lady stared at him for a second, then made an annoyed sound from the back of her throat like a cough, rolled her eyes, and looked back at him.</p><p>"Look," she said pointedly, "I'm not a skeez you can pick up from the club with a couple of cheap shots. I'm a married woman," she said showing him the diamond ring on her left hand that probably cost more than the red sports car outside.</p><p>Slightly annoyed that she had caught on so fast, but still feeling horny and lustful, Percy tried the innocent approach.</p><p>"Oh ma'am, I wasn't-"he tried in a higher-than-usual polite voice.</p><p>"Oh, save it!" she snapped, sneering. "I thought I saw you checking out my ass. What? Did my thong sticking out catch your horny teenager eye? Thought you'd have a go at it and see what this was like?" she grabbed her left ass cheek and jiggled it roughly a little bit, then tutted. "Not a chance! Now why don't you take your kiddy little city boy act and-"</p><p>Percy had had enough of her shit already. Taking a strong leap of dominant offense, he plunged his left index and middle fingers into her mouth, causing her to gasp and choke as her lips clamped down around his knuckles. Her eyes bulged wide.</p><p>"Shut that damn mouth of yours," Percy demanded in a seductive tone, "and suck."</p><p>Eyes now bulging with a wild mix of fear and excitement, Percy could feel her sucking and swallowing all around his fingers. Her tongue whipped around like she was trying to taste as much as she could. Percy knew what had caused this. Annabeth had always told him his skin and lips tasted a little like the sea.</p><p>Percy scoped around the store with his eyes. In the back, they were well out of sight of that store clerk. A hall that was to the side of them read 'Restrooms' right above it and Percy thought it too good to be true. He drew his fingers out of her mouth and, as she gasped and spluttered from all the saliva, dove the same two, wet, slippery fingers down into her tiny little pink shorts to roughly rub and massage her vagina.</p><p>"Ahh!" she squealed. Percy lightly pinched her pussy lips together causing her to gasp and intake some air to be quiet and keep from moaning loudly. Her face was still in shock but now fluttered with exhilaration. Percy smirked and gave her a playful, sexy slap with his right hand.</p><p>"Oh my!" she exclaimed. It was clear that she had never been treated like this before other than her fantasies and that she loved the hell out of the reality of it. Percy leaned in.</p><p>"Now listen to me," he whispered huskily in her ear, "you're coming with me. And keep quiet."</p><p>After some vigorous nods, Percy took his hand out of her shorts grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into the lady's bathroom (since she was a spoiled rich bitch and the women's would be cleaner) and all the while ignored her whimpers of pain until her shoved her into the farthest, largest stall and locked it behind them.</p><p>"Oh, fuck.." she mumbled as he turned around to face her.</p><p>"You keep quiet until I tell you to talk," Percy growled and with that, crushed his lips to her, forcing her mouth to open and thrashed his tongue all around, dominating her as he fondled her boobs greedily. After about half a minute of this, he spun her around so her shapely ass was to him, shoved those pink shorts down with his left hand revealing that terrific thong and ass he loved, and gave it a good loud smack.</p><p>"Ah, shit! Gimme some more of that big boy!" she cried.</p><p>"Didn't I tell you not to talk?" –smack— "Huh?" smack "didn't i?" Another smack. "I think I know how to deal with girls just like you. Only one way to shut you up." With that he flipped her back around and shoved her down onto her knees. Her expression turned gleeful at his bulge directly in front of her face and looked back up at him. Without being told to, she slid his shorts and boxers off in one go, and gulfed in some of his godly penis.</p><p>"Ah damnit!" it was Percy's turn to moan. Filled with encouragement, the lady placed her hands on Percy's butt and thrusted him forward more into her mouth</p><p>causing him to go balls deep as her nose met his crotch.</p><p>"Ah FUCK!" Percy yelled not bothering to keep his voice down. "You're such a dirty whore!" He slapped her some more on the right cheek teaching her her place. She continued moving her head back and forth on his member, slurping noisily until they heard the bathroom door open.</p><p>Percy froze all movements as did his new plaything, cock still halfway in her mouth. The stall few ways down opened and swung closed and Percy could hear a girl hum softly to herself while texting. Grinning mischievously, Percy looked down at his elder, whimpering submissive and placed a strong hand at the back of her head, forcing her against her will to take more and more of his cock until his crotch was pushed up against her nose again. Poor soccer mom had to gag silently while trying failingly to push him away out of her mouth. Percy wasn't about to let that happen. He wondered just how long she could actually hold it just like this though, and pinched her nose shut with his other hand. After a flush, running water from the sink was over and the mystery woman had left, Percy let his bitch go all at once, red faced and gasping for breath.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!" she shouted. But Percy was already pulling her up from her knees and the condom out of his wallet that he saved for mortals. Tearing the wrapper and turning her back around so the red cheeks of her bare ass were to him once more, he rolled the condom on, reached down to slid her thong off and pushed his dick head against her now dripping wet clit.</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" he asked.</p><p>"Do whatever the fuck you want to me," she begged. Percy smirked as he gave her round ass one more hard slap and rammed his dick all the way in.</p><p>After the shriek of the moan she let out, Percy knew there was no way that store clerk wouldn't know what was going on.</p><p>He thrusted in and out of her pussy as fast and as hard as he could manage. Hey, she was a hot, married woman with a seemingly dull sex life. Speaking of which-</p><p>"What's your husband's name?" Percy asked through deep thrusts.</p><p>"Wh-What?" she asked trying not to moan too loud.</p><p>"His name! What's your husband's name!" he demanded slapping her ass and holding onto her neck.</p><p>"J-Jeff! Why?"</p><p>"Oh yeah? Jeff ever fuck you like this?" She moaned so loud now.</p><p>"Unh! Unh! Unh! Never baby! Ahhh! Not in a million years!" She yelled loudly losing control for the first time in years. She came all over Percy's dick, releasing juices that dripped down her inner thighs and wetting his balls.</p><p>"Well that's one down," Percy said still steadily pounding not missing a beat. "Just two more to go!"</p><p>Two more?! The milf thought to herself. She'd never be able to handle it or walk straight again afterwards for that matter. Percy reached around to lift her shirt up and grab her tits hard while he fucked her doggy style.</p><p>"He buy you that car out there?" Percy continued asking.</p><p>"Y-yess!" she moaned loudly.</p><p>"Give you everything you ever wanted?"</p><p>"Yesss!" she moaned more loudly still as his crotch met her backside with a loud smack every time he thrusted.</p><p>"And now all you want is my dick Isn't it? Huh? Isn't it?" He smacked her ass so hard it made her cum again instantly. With her shriek type moans again, her knees buckled so hard that her legs would have gave out if Percy didn't have his hands of her tits supporting her.</p><p>"One more," he said quietly. He spun her back around to see her tired, panting face and some of the most crazed, sexed up hair Percy had ever seen and hoisted her up by grabbing her thighs so her back was on the stall door and his chest was rubbing against hers. He could feel and smell her hot breath.</p><p>Teasing her with his cock yet again at her entrance, he shoved it in as he got the all too familiar soccer mom moan again. He ravaged her as best and as hard as he could while gropping her tits and kissing her neck. With a pounding that lasted a full seven minutes, she came once more, pouring cum onto his dick that slurped onto the floor. Percy grudgingly released in the condom, wishing it had been on her face or in her mouth.</p><p>After a few minutes of regaining their breath, they dressed quietly ignoring all the sex smell and sweat. After pulling back up her soccer shorts, she left her thong in her hand and took his condom, nearly halfway a water balloon with his cum.</p><p>"Keep this," she said putting the thong in his hand. "I just wish I could keep this as a keepsake," she said holding up the used condom. Percy laughed and they made their way towards the exit of the bathroom. Talking and laughing together while they finished their original shopping duties, Percy managed to convince her to pay for his snacks and drinks with her husband's credit card. As they approached the counter, the young clerk was madly red and open mouthed.</p><p>"Uh, umm, uhh.." he stammered. "Did you guys really just… in there…"</p><p>The soccer mom blinked and looked back at Percy, who grinned and shrugged like 'What do you think?' She laughed openly and took Percy's used condom out of her Louis Vuitton bag and threw it at the pathetic clerk. It smacked him right in the middle of his face.</p><p>"GRROSSSS!" he yelled wiping a dribble of Percy's cum off of his nose and cheek. Percy and the milf laughed loudly, leaving the store. After some final goodbye kisses where Percy stuck his hands down the back of her shorts to fondle her ass a bit more, they got in their own cars and parted ways.</p><p>As Percy sped down the highway, he rubbed his dick though his shorts. His morning wood was finally taken care of! He smiled smugly to himself thinking of what the gang was up too back at the 'Love Cave'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Old Man would be Proud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason fucks Hazel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5. The Old Man would be Proud!</p><p>"I'm back!" Percy hollered walking back into the cave a quarter past eleven, carrying three or four grocery bags in each hand. Though the hollering was unnecessary; most of the gang was right there in the living room and could see him walk in.</p><p>Everyone got up to greet him, some with a moan of impatience, as Percy started dispersing snacks. Annabeth walked up to him first.</p><p>"Hey babe," she kissed him on the lips. "Any alcohol?" she asked.</p><p>"Uh, um, now, no way could I have swung it. Some old lady manager was there working," he lied. For some reason, Annabeth noted, he was turning a bright red.</p><p>"And old lady?" Annabeth asked skeptically. "I only ever see that loser kid on the weekends."</p><p>"Who had the Cool Ranch Doritos?" Percy called hastily, keen to avoid Annabeth's narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Here," Silena waved her hand from the couch, where she was sitting next to Katie watching the last of Saturday morning cartoons.</p><p>Percy lobbed the bag over to her, and asked, "So what are we up to? More truth or dare? 'Cause I'm down for more truth or dare. Like now," he said eyeing Piper, who decided to wear her Victoria Secret's pajamas that clung to her curvy body. All the girls seemed to be in their pajamas really, except Rachel, who was still wearing her white bathrobe, but had wet hair so she actually looked as though she had taken a bath.</p><p>"I'm with Percy," Silena voted. "Let's get this morning started off right!"</p><p>"Where's Connor and Thalia?" Percy asked. They were the only two not present in the room.</p><p>"Getting the morning started off right," Annabeth told him.</p><p>"How about some truth or dare now, then we can take a break for the afternoon</p><p>and start again tonight?" Rachel suggested.</p><p>"Sounds pretty good," Katie chimed. She and Silena were getting pretty snuggy on the couch. Everyone else nodded and agreed.</p><p>"Gather around children, gather around," Rachel said, waving her arms for them to come near her in a circle again. They didn't bother moving the couch back up against the wall; there was still plenty of room next to it, between it and the cave entrance.</p><p>"You know, it's supposed to be raining tonight here on the island," Annabeth said, plotting down between Percy and Piper. "I wonder if Chiron might let it through."</p><p>"Ooooh," Katie said. "I hope he does! We could light up Rachel's fireplace and listen to the rain while playing truth or dare."</p><p>"It would definitely hide our loud ass moans," Piper said reasonably. "I'm sure if any of the other campers came into the forest area to get some alone time, they probably heard Thalia or any of us moaning when we went to bet last night." She turned to Annabeth as everyone bust out laughing.</p><p>"Maybe you should speak to Chiron and ask him about it? He'll do anything for you."</p><p>"Okay," Annabeth nodded. "I'll tell him some of the other campers and I would like to just lay down and rest easy listening to the rain tonight. But anyways-"she said turning back to the game, "who's first this time?"</p><p>"Uh, your host is," Rachel declared. She hummed to herself as she looked around the room, but picked someone quickly.</p><p>"Charlie," she chose.</p><p>"Truth," the blacksmith said.</p><p>"Who's the biggest tease in this room," the oracle asked. Beckendorf grunted, grabbing onto his crotch as he did so with his large, black hand.</p><p>"Katie," he muttered. Silena laughed.</p><p>"Looks like someone still hasn't gotten over what happened last night," she laughed while Katie smirked to herself grimly blushing.</p><p>"What happened?" Jason asked eagerly.</p><p>"Charlie thought Katie was gunna let him-"Silena started telling him.</p><p>"One more word and I'll skewer you with this dick," he warned threateningly. He looked to Katie who was looking back at him, still smirking. Silena was smirking now too, but didn't say any more. Travis looked like he was having trouble refraining from bursting out laughing.</p><p>"Frank," Beckendorf called quickly. Frank's head snapped towards Charlie. He had just been staring between Rachel's thighs, who was sitting criss-crossed in her robe, so he had a pretty good view of her lower half there. Beckendorf noticed and grinned.</p><p>"Dare," Frank said. Beckendorf smiled more widely.</p><p>"Eat that pussy you've been staring at," he challenged. Everyone started with surprise, having not noticed, and Hazel was looking slightly annoyed. Everyone was watching Frank to see who he'd go too, as Silena and Annabeth were clumsily checking between their legs. Percy laughed at them.</p><p>Getting up, he walked straight over to Rachel with a lustful look in his eyes. Rachel looked even more surprised, then down between her own legs, and chuckled.</p><p>"This is the second time my pussy has been eaten out on a dare," she said, and rolled onto her back on the floor and lifted her legs up and wide, so that her knees were nearly touching her shoulders, so that her bathrobe just simply fell open to reveal her freshly washed pussy.</p><p>"And… go!" Beckendorf cheered.</p><p>Laying down right in front of her, propped up on his elbow, he stuck his tongue out and laced it around the outside of Rachel's pussy, then to her clit. She</p><p>moaned softly as Frank played around with it some more, then dove his tongue into her pussy and wiggled it around. Losing himself a bit as Rachel's moans became louder, he grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her up, getting on his knees and taking her up to him so her pussy stayed at his mouth. Rachel fell back onto the palms of her hands and looked back up at the Asian going down on her.</p><p>"Ah, yeah... yeah, Frank, just like that… keep eating that pussy… it's all yours…" she moaned. Then, suddenly, her eyes bulged and he mouth opened wide in a loud moan.</p><p>"Ah, shit here it comes! You're gunna fucking get it, you Chinese bastard! Oh! Fuck yeah!" Rachel screamed as she released into his mouth. Frank let his mouth fill up with her cum, relishing the taste, before swallowing it all in one big gulp. He laid her back down, pussy still uncovered and soaking wet, as he stood up.</p><p>"Damn Frank," Piper blinked. Hazel had her legs spread wide and was massaging her clit over her pajama shorts. He still had a tad smidge of Rachel's cum on his each of his cheeks and chin from when she squirted that he was about to wipe off, but Silena had gotten up, gripped him by the chin with her index finger and thumb, pulled him in and started licking Rachel's juices off his face for him. Once she was finished, she gave his a quick kiss on the lips and smacked him playfully on the cheek before returning to her seat between Piper and Katie.</p><p>"Jeez, what is with you?" Percy asked. "That's the second time you've done that, too!"</p><p>"I really love cum," Silena said dreamily. Beckendorf nodded. "It's true," he informed.</p><p>"Well my friends, what's next?" Jason asked looking restless. But just then, some people came into the living room from the half of bedrooms.</p><p>"Hey you guys," Connor said, looking cheery and out of focus. Thalia was behind him, readjusting her tits through her shirt with her hands, looking thoroughly pleased, and then there was Nico, walking up behind her staring at</p><p>her ass, looking terribly bed-worn.</p><p>Percy frowned. He had noticed Thalia and Connor were missing, but he hadn't even thought of Nico's disappearance. He felt kinda bad.</p><p>"You guys already playing truth or dare?" Thalia asked.</p><p>"Yeah, come have a seat," Leo said patting his lap. Everyone laughed, as Thalia smirked but sat down next Connor and Nico, who had been made space for between Charlie and Jason.</p><p>"Anyways," Frank continued, "Percy, you're up next. Truth or dare?" Jason looked outraged.</p><p>Percy grinned smugly looking around at his friends. First he checked out Thalia, then Silena, who was sitting near her, and then Piper, who was looking most fuckable this morning. But the stern expression Jason was wearing stopped his thoughts.</p><p>Perhaps twice in a row is a litte much, Percy thought. He would not bring his friendship with Jason to fire for a strong urge to pound Piper's ass once. So, surprisingly, he said-</p><p>"Truth."</p><p>Immediately, every girls face fell. Annabeth looked the most surprised of them all.</p><p>"Who gave you the best blowjob you ever had?" Frank asked. "Annabeth," Percy smiled warmly. Silena scoffed.</p><p>"In a Jacuzzi back in San Francisco," Percy said loudly, reminiscing with his eyes closed. "It was at her dad's house while he and her step-mom and family were right inside watching some family movie. She took her top off, I whipped out my dick, told her get to sucking, and she made it the nastiest, hottest, and most memorable bj I had my entire life." He said warmly.</p><p>Annabeth was completely red-faced. She had never wanted that story out. Percy,</p><p>that bastard…</p><p>Piper leaned over and whispered to her in her ear.</p><p>"What are you gunna do? Real men do and say what they want. Alpha males like Percy and Jason aren't going to let anything stop them. Relax, babe, at least he said it was you who gave him the best blowjob of his life."</p><p>"So, who wants to be next?" Percy asked, though he knew full well who he was going to choose. He looked through half of the circle, landed on Jason whom he looked at for a full five seconds, then looked through the other half of his friends. He stopped, looked back and stared at Jason again, then repeated the cycle.</p><p>"Will you choose already?!" Jason snarled crossing his arms.</p><p>Percy laughed. "Jason my man, I think you need to release some of that sexual frustration. So, yeah, you. Truth or dare?" Jason stopped looking so agitated and smiled.</p><p>"Dare."</p><p>"I dare you to…" Percy said, eyeing everyone around the room again, "to fuck Hazel."</p><p>"Oh, this is going to be good," Piper said, looking between the strong, lustful look on her boyfriend's face to the timid, but slightly ready-looking Hazel. She stood up as so did he, and they met in the middle.</p><p>Hazel was wearing tiny grey pajama sleeping shorts that couldn't even hide the bottom of her ass. Her hair was tied back since she didn't have the time to curl it as she normally does, and she was also wearing a grey top, identical to the bottom in the facts that it was both the same color and too small, even for her.</p><p>Jason was simply wearing blue, easy-to-remove basketball shorts and a white tee shirt. He reached out and took Hazel's left hand and put it up against his crotch.</p><p>"Feel that?" Jason asked her, making her rub his cock through his shorts. "Want that?" he asked her. Hazel gulped.</p><p>"By all means, start whenever you're ready," Percy catcalled, amused. Jason immediately lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Hazel to grab onto her backside, pulling her in for a deep kiss. The kissing grew more heated as, just as Percy with Thalia, Jason was grabbing her ass more roughly and spanked it. Hazel jumped and yelped into Jason's mouth, but he didn't stop.</p><p>After a few minutes of swirling his tongue around in Hazel's mouth, he let go of her ass, grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over the top of her head showing Hazel's small blue A-cup bra. Jason smirked and quickly unclasped it at</p><p>the back with one hand, letting it fall to the ground as Hazel's little chest came into view. Her nipples were already erected.</p><p>Jason stripped his own shirt off, his tight abs and ripped chest and arms showing off to the girls without effort. He then easily let his shorts drop off, and the glory of Zeus' son sprung out.</p><p>"Now that's the stuff," Silena smiled happily. Already close to fully erected, Jason's dick was stiffly hanging about nine and a half inches in the air. His balls were big. Nico and Thalia weren't looking anywhere near the two of them, but rather at the cave entrance.</p><p>Just as I remember from the last time, Annabeth thought thinking of the time she was dared to jerk Jason off, allowing him to give her a facial nearly two months ago, a little bit bigger than Percy's, but not really quite as handsome.</p><p>Jason had took one of Hazel's nipples in his mouth and was furiously beating off his dick with one hand. He was sucking hard and biting down on them, causing Hazel to continuously moan and gasp. He released the wet tit from his mouth and slapped it right across the nipple, making it slightly red.</p><p>"Ahh!" Hazel screamed. Jason reached down and tugged Hazel's bottom pajamas down to the ground, so now she was completely naked. He pulled her in for another kiss, where their tongues now wrestled for dominance. As they started making out again, Jason wrapped his arms around her and grabbed firm hold of her ass, pulling her butt cheeks apart so that everyone behind Hazel could see her bare anus. She whimpered into his mouth as Travis fought the urge to go and give it a taste. Jason released her.</p><p>"Lay down flat on your back," he ordered. Shaking a little with half-anticipation, she did so as Jason climbed on top of her, but not positioning himself where Hazel thought he was going to go. Instead, Jason positioned himself where his crotch was right in Hazel's face, his huge erect cock rubbing against her cheek and nose now.</p><p>"Wh-what?" she stammered. Jason bucked his hips up so that his dickhead was right in front of Hazel's slightly open mouth, and thrusted back down.</p><p>Gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp! Hazel was having trouble keeping pace or breath with Jason's thrusts. He was seriously face-fucking her now. Everyone could see the shape and form of Jason's penis in hazel's throat each time it went down. Silena and Rachel were most turned-on.</p><p>"Ah, sit! Take-it! Take-it!" Jason groaned thrusting down with each word. After about ten very long minutes of this, he finally relented, pulling his dick all the way out of Hazel's mouth with a plunging-type sound.</p><p>"gahhh!" she gasped for air, a heavy mix of pre-cum and saliva falling form her mouth. Before she could readjust enough to get comfortable though, Jason had positioned himself lower on Hazel, now preparing to thrust forward into her pussy.</p><p>"Ready to be fucked?" He asked through gritted teeth. Without waiting for an answer, He shoved it in, loving the loud scream of a moan he got. Hazel had thrown her head back, utterly unprepared to have been rammed that hard by something that big. Jason began fucking her so fast it was like lightning.</p><p>"AH, AH, AH, Ah, AH, AH!" Hazel screamed, tongue senselessly wagging out of her mouth. Jason had propped up on his hands so that he was now doing push ups on her, so that he could get a good look at her face while he fucked her. He even came to a stop once or twice for a few seconds, just so he could see her try to recuperate before he started plowing her again. During one of these moments, she managed to get a few words in.</p><p>"P-please Jason," she begged. "My pussy's so sore, just put it in my ass." Frank flushed as Jason smirked darkly.</p><p>"Shut up, I do what I want," he told her and continued ramming it back in and out of her at top speed. In just a few more moments-</p><p>"AH! AHH, SHIT I'M CUMMING-"</p><p>Hazel couldn't even finished her sentence. She had convulsed hard all around Jason's cock, who kept pounding her nonstop making her cum even more. Jason actually picked up speed for another two minutes, then came hard, loving the feeling of release in Hazel's tight, warm pussy.</p><p>Once he finally finished jazzing, he clambered off and fell onto his side beside her. His cum was seeping back out of Hazel's vagina. He laid back on his back, hard dick up against his abs, glistening with Hazel's wet juices.</p><p>"Why don't you come lick cum up, Silena?" Jason teased, grabbing and shaking Hazel's inner thigh. "Piper, come clean me up," he ordered.</p><p>Simpering, the two girls got up and came as called upon. Silena absolutely attacked Hazel's pussy with her tongue ("N-no, please! I'm just gunna cum again!"), as Piper dropped to her own knees, pulled her hair back over her ear so it wouldn't get in the way, and took Jason's shaft into her mouth with a hand placed tenderly at the base.</p><p>"Well, it's almost one o'clock," Rachel said looking outside. "What do you guys say we take our afternoon break?" Percy was one of the only ones to respond, as mostly everyone else was watching Silena and Piper give head.</p><p>"Sure, I feel like stretching my legs a bit and hitting the courts anyways," he said.</p><p>"Oh, wait up," Jason called from the ground. "I'll hoop with you. Just let me finish up here," he referred to Piper's head, bobbing up-and-down.</p><p>Percy sighed but said okay. As he went and sat on the couch, he already began anticipating the night. What a night it was going to be here at Rachel's cool cave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Drachmas Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo treats Drew like the hooker she is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6. Drachmas Talk!</p><p>About half an hour after Jason's dominating performance on Frank's girlfriend, Leo wandered across the camp grounds, hands in pockets, smiling to himself and wondering about how he should spend his afternoon break.</p><p>Walking past the old cabins, now for the newer and younger campers, to passing up the basketball court where he saw Percy and Jason walking up greeting a bunch of Apollo kids who were already hooping, he thought he'd make a stop at his shop, opposite of the camp store.</p><p>That's right. Leo has his own shop.</p><p>Leo went into that business with Calypso just like they talked about while on her island. She grew gardens, he did mechanical stuff and gave fire shows. They served gourmet food, machines, gaming systems, anything you'd need for your car, and now that they had contracted Beckendorf, the best blacksmith around, they also sold anything from cheap to glorious, legendary like weapons. Simply put, Leo was now beyond bank-rolling.</p><p>I'm probably the richest guy in this whole camp, Leo thought to himself, walking towards where the shop was kept. As owner, he knew he had to upkeep the shop, but it always made him feel a little sad when he first saw it. Calypso didn't stay at camp very often with him, and it reminder him or her when she was gone.</p><p>As he got near his own large store, he glanced at the camp store across from it and thought briefly of buying it out.</p><p>Food for thought later, Leo thought to himself. Leo backed to his own multi building store. There were three parts to the entire store. The main one in the middle was his own part, where he sold anything mechanical or technological you would ever need. It was the biggest building, but not by much, as the one on the right was Calypso's café &amp; garden. Decorated in white and blue like a</p><p>traditional Greek café, it was the second largest building. But the newest installment, where Beckendorf and his crew from Hephaestus worked, was the building on the left, selling all the weaponry and defense stuff.</p><p>As he walked up the steps, he entered the middle building of his shop.</p><p>It was lightly crowded. Some demi-gods were looking at iPods, some others were checking out special unique sales that were Leo's own inventions to the right.</p><p>"Wow Leo," a younger camper about thirteen said to him with glee, "you really made this?!" He gestured to an assistance robot that looked like it was taken straight out of a Star Wars film.</p><p>"Yeah," Leo said, "but that once is pretty old. Tell you what— buy today, half off."</p><p>"Deal!" The kid said grinning widely. Leo smirked and continued looking around the store, seeing if it was neat and tidy, the way Calypso would have liked it.</p><p>He had hired other campers he thought he could trust (or rather, Calypso and the other girls from Rachel's cave made the right decisions for him), but he always tried to keep the staff to minimum on the weekends since it was less busy then. After all, campers were out about now on Saturdays and Sundays since the weekends were declared off from training. As of now, he only had one person on the floor, an informant for the customers about any items they might want to buy named Dean from the Athena cabin.</p><p>"Been good today?" Leo asked clapping hands with him. The kid looked psyched.</p><p>"Yeah," Dean said a little too eagerly, "yeah man, I've sold three droids and a game system today." He said wanting to be impressed at. Leo smiled a little more widely than he normally would have, congratulated him, and set off to the back of the store, behind the counter where the offices were.</p><p>In the back offices, where there was usually an abundance of workers, Leo saw only Drew Tanaka, the Asian from the Aphrodite cabin that Piper hated. Leo</p><p>hired her because Calypso had thought her bustyness and sluttyness would bring them business, and that she could charm speak customers into buying products.</p><p>As usual, she was dressed like her mom just told her to go work the corner. She wore a dress that was clung tight to her body, showing her large chest and shapely ass, with some hooker heels that showed off her legs and ass that much more.</p><p>Leo knocked twice on the door to alert her to him.</p><p>She looked up and smiled most warmly.</p><p>"Hey boss," she said.</p><p>"Hey girl," Leo greeted. "How's business?"</p><p>"Going good," she said sitting on the edge of the desk she was at. If only she was turned towards him, he could have seen what was hiding under the hood…</p><p>"Anyone else back here today?" Leo asked casually, strolling towards her. She smiled a crooked smile and shook her head. Leo came closer.</p><p>"So what have you been doing back here today?" Leo asked her.</p><p>"Oh, you know, playing with myself," she answered, and then feigned surprise. "Oh, you know what I mean! I meant like playing with paperwork, and my thoughts… of course."</p><p>Leo nodded. "Sure," he said taking another step towards her. "Gotta lot to do the rest of the day?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly, staring at him trying to make eye contact as Leo looked around the empty room.</p><p>"Like what?" Leo asked, finally reaching her. He placed a hand on her knee, and tried to pull it, spreading her legs apart. It worked; she let her legs spread easily so now that her dress was open, it hitched up, letting him see the front of her pink panties. She looked like she didn't mind. She met his eyes with hers, not blinking in a I-want-you sort of way.</p><p>"Oh, you know," she said more quietly still. "Stuff."</p><p>"I think your boss should let you off," Leo said, trying to add husk to his voice. "It's a shame to work a pretty girl like you on a Saturday."</p><p>"Well," Drew said, possibly opening her legs wider, "If he lets me off, I don't get paid."</p><p>"Speaking of paid," Leo said. "A pretty girl like you deserves to get paid big. Like say… Twenty Drachmas by tonight?" he hinted.</p><p>"Twenty Drachmas?" Drew asked, breathless (Each Drachma is worth about fifty US Dollars).</p><p>"Yeah," Leo said sultry. "Twenty Drachmas. What would you do for that kind of money?"</p><p>Drew tried to make it seem like it was no big deal to her, and shrugged. Leo sniggered, and placed his hand at her inner-most thigh. Drew breathed in deep.</p><p>"Kiss me," Leo said, leaning in.</p><p>"Kiss you?" Drew asked innocently, batting her eye lashes.</p><p>"Yeah," and without waiting for an answer, Leo leaned in and met his mouth with hers. They French kissed, their tongues swirled in each other's mouths. Drew pushed more into Leo, trying to make the kiss arousing as possible.</p><p>Leo put his hands on Drew's soft tits, rubbing them making her squirm a little. As their making out grew more heated, Leo let go and let Drew stand up from the desk. He then pulled down the spaghetti straps of her dress that were on her</p><p>shoulders, and it slid down and her off her body, hitting the floor as Drew's sexy body was now only covered by a black bra and thong.</p><p>"Oh my," Drew said excited and went it for another kiss. But Leo stopped her by putting a hand on her head and pushing her down onto her knees.</p><p>"Earn your gold," Leo teased. Drew looked up directly at his crotch and, with her mouth, undid his zipper. With her hand, she reached in his pants and pulled out</p><p>his cock.</p><p>"Oooooh," she said referring to Leo's cock. Eight inches and hard as a diamond, Leo was feeling like a satisfied customer himself as she engulfed his cock. Leaning back on the desk, he relaxed as Drew squelched and slurped her way to twenty gold drachmas.</p><p>A few minutes into this, she undid her own bra and let that fall to the ground, showing off her huge tits, rubbing them against each other. She took the cock out of her mouth and looked up.</p><p>"How about this boss?" she said rubbing his cock between her tits. "You like that? Huh? You like that?" She continued to titty fuck him until he became too teased and wanted the real thing. Telling her to get up, he switched her around with him and pushed her over, bending her over the desk.</p><p>He moved her thong to the side, so her pussy was open to him.</p><p>Without much of a notice besides rubbing it with some wet fingers, Leo positioned his cock at her entrance and shoved it in.</p><p>"Oh myy goddsss!" Drew wailed. Leo started thrusting into her, tapping her from behind and making her ass jiggle every time he met it with a smack.</p><p>"Look at you," Leo said, thrusting into her. "Dirty whore. Tell me you love my money."</p><p>"You're money makes my pussy so wet!" Drew squealed. She was so bent over that her face was resting on the desk. Taking anything Leo gave her, she was thinking of the gold drachmas and the shopping she could do with them.</p><p>"Oh my god, your pussy is too easy," Leo said, pulling his cock out. He then positioned it at her other entrance, causing Drew's eyes to go wide.</p><p>"No!" she quavered.</p><p>"Don't worry," Leo said pushing his dick between hear meaty ass cheeks, "I'll pay a little extra for this." As he finally got his tip into her asshole, ignoring her protesting. Drew's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she allowed herself to</p><p>be plowed anally. Leo continued gaping her asshole, then stopped, pulled out, and turned Drew back around.</p><p>"What's going on now?" Drew asked bewildered. Leo shoved her to her knees again, and her eyes got wide.</p><p>"Oh, hell no!" She said with his cock in front of her face once more. "Absolutely fucking not!" But her protests meant nothing, as Leo forced and shoved his dick back into her mouth once again, making her taste her own asshole.</p><p>"Oh yeah Drew," Leo said keeping her face locked between his cock and the desk. "I bet you like this. Slurp on my cock. You're such a fucking whore."</p><p>He made her stay just like that, as she pleadingly tried to resist, until finally-</p><p>"Ah, damn!" he moaned. "I'm gunna cum in your mouth! I swear, I'm gunna cum in your mouth!" He swore loudly as he released and pushed his crotch all the way against her face, making Drew swallow all of it.</p><p>"Whooooo," Leo exhaled. "Don't worry. I'll pay more for the whole ass-to-mouth thing. Welp, I better get going now," he said zipping his pants back up and straightening himself out. Drew dropped to the ground, submitted and beaten, as Leo strode happily out of the office, happy as can be, thinking only that maybe he could have a lot more fun that that tonight back at Rachel's cave, hopefully, with one of Drew's sisters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Athena Teen pays the Price of being Sexy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy fucks a 14 year old Athena camper</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7. Athena teen pays price of being sexy!</p><p>After a couple of hours shooting hoop with Jason, Percy gave up hope. Apollo had flat out beaten them. They were good, Jason and he, but Apollo made literally everything they jacked up. Finger rolls from the three point line, hook shots from half-court. Total bullshit. Jason tried flying to swat away their shots, but they got angry and deemed that cheating.</p><p>"You know what," Percy told Jason as the Apollo kids looked from across the court, "I bet Stephen Curry is an Apollo kid. You ever seen that guy play?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I have," Jason said only half paying attention. His eyes were on a couple of sexy looking girls from the Apollo cabin smiling at him over at the sand volleyball courts.</p><p>"Sisters?" Percy asked. "You guna try for that?"</p><p>"'Try for that?' I'm gunna get that! Pound one from the back while I make her eat out the other one…" he started getting a faraway look in his eyes.</p><p>"Okay Jason, snap back to reality man, we're playing ball over here!" Percy tried, but no dice. Jason was starting to walk over to the volleyball courts, waving and asking if he could join their game.</p><p>Percy sighed and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw an Apollo kid. "Are we playing or what?" he whined.</p><p>"Piss off, my teammate scrammed to bang your sisters," Percy said grumpily. The kid paled, but Percy didn't care. He walked off too.</p><p>He didn't get very far before he wandered just where he was going. He looked around and saw he was near the old cabins, where the new-to-young campers stayed at now. He wasn't really altogether sure if he felt like being praised by</p><p>kids younger than him, but he walked down the all too familiar U-shaped form of cabins for memories sake.</p><p>Walking past the Ares cabin, he saw a new head honcho there, a kid about fourteen, barking orders. Then he saw Percy and paled; no one dared to cross his</p><p>path in a bad mood. So that kid shot inside.</p><p>Looking around, Percy was sure he wasn't this small when he was twelve. Or maybe he was. Damn. Oh, well.</p><p>Making his way around the cabins, he avoided detection pretty well since it was the middle of the day and not a lot of kids were lying around. He decided to sneak in the Athena's cabin and pay a visit to Annabeth's spare bunk, who might have some spare condoms in her nightstand since he had used his.</p><p>Creeping up to it, he snuck a peek and saw it was deserted. Carelessly strolling in, even though camp rules states he wasn't supposed to be there, he plopped down on her bunk and opened the top drawer to her night stand and started shuffling through its contents.</p><p>He found a few spare magnums (score!), some drachmas that he decided he would tell her he was going to borrow, a Twix candy bar, and her cell phone. Munching on the Twix, he unlocked her cell phone and started viewing who she had last texted.</p><p>Holy Zeus… she was sexting Piper the other night.</p><p>Reading the delicious text messages from around one in the morning Thursday night, he saw they had even sent pictures. He knew Piper had always been a Snapchat whore, having gotten a few from her himself, but he didn't know Annabeth liked sending pictures…</p><p>The door swung open and Percy instinctively sat back further on the bed, attempting to blend in with the wall behind him. He saw only a single, young girl walk in. He recognized her as the new head of the Athena younger cabin; she led all the fifteen-and-bellows in training.</p><p>Percy eased up. She was, what? Fourteen, he thought. She couldn't get him into trouble, she knew this was Annabeth's bunk. She'd be cool about it. It looked like she had just got done with some weekend training herself (Leave it to an Athena kid to spoil free weekends with training, Percy thought).</p><p>Slightly sweaty, blonde, tanned, and extremely athletic like most of the other Athena kids, she was wearing a black shirt and tiny black shorts, showing off her</p><p>legs magnificently.</p><p>Percy was going to get up and say hi, until she whipped off her black shirt and threw it to the ground revealing her pink training bra and sexy toned stomach.</p><p>Percy seized all movement, willing to see her take off more. She didn't, but she started rubbing herself with her hands. Up and down her legs… he lower stomach, slightly into her shorts…. Around her chest.</p><p>He grabbed his growing erection and thought to himself that it was truly a great weekend.</p><p>Just as she was reaching around to undo her bra, she turned and saw Percy sitting there holding the phone.</p><p>"What!" she gasped, covering her breasts. "What are you doing here?!"</p><p>Percy scratched his chin like he was wondering that himself. "Well," he said, "I just stopped by to pick up some stuff from Annabeth's nightstand. But please, don't let me get in your way. Continue what you were doing."</p><p>She huffed indignantly. "Boys and girl aren't even supposed to be alone together in a cabin. Even if you are Perseus," she flashed her eyes quickly down to his crotch and back up and again.</p><p>"So get out." She finished. It sounded forced.</p><p>"Oh come on," Percy smiled, going for that Grade-A once again. "You don't really want me to leave, do you?"</p><p>"You can't be here," the girl said, shooting her eyes to the floor, but glancing at Percy's tent while doing so. "Please leave."</p><p>"But I wanna stay," Percy protested teasingly. "Please don't kick me out." He started walking towards her, slowly. She blushed as he did.</p><p>"It's not m-m-my choice-" she faltered as Percy advanced on her. He was now in arm's length.</p><p>"You don't want me to go," Percy told her. "You want me to stay. So we can do what boys and girls aren't supposed to do while they're alone together in a cabin." He grinned.</p><p>She looked back up to his face. His eyes were blazing. He grabbed her by the hips pulling her towards him so that their bodies connected, their stomachs and chests were up against each other's. Then he reached around and grabbed her ass. She barely contained a yelp.</p><p>"What are you going to do with me?" she asked softly. Percy merely smirked as he went in and kissed her, moving his tongue to the inside of her mouth.</p><p>She responded enthusiastically by wrapping her arms behind his head making their hold grow tighter. Percy took her shorts by the waistline and pulled them down from the back so that he had easier access to her ass. She was wearing panties, but he pulled those to the side while also pulling her butt cheeks apart. Then he stuck his left middle finger in her asshole and started thrusting in and out with that violently.</p><p>"AHH!" she moaned loudly breaking the kiss. She closed her eyes focusing on the pleasure of anal. Percy looked over and down her back to watch himself finger bang her asshole, he ass jiggling from him going so fast and hard with it. She clutched onto his arms, gripping tightly.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… Oh shit, Hera help me!" She gasped. "Oh please!"</p><p>Percy pulled out his finger and slapped her ass using his right hand. Bringing up his left hand to her mouth, he stuck the middle finger into her wide open mouth that she clamped down on and sucked hard. She opened her eyes back open and stared as Percy hard, turned on.</p><p>"That's right, keep sucking." Percy told her while massaging her clit. "Wait, come here." He said as he pulled out his finger from her mouth and strolled quickly to Annabeth's bed. She followed right behind him excited, her own wetness dripping down her legs.</p><p>Percy turned around, dropped his shorts and boxers, and sat bare-assed on his girlfriend's bed.</p><p>"Suck my dick," he commanded, pointing at his hard dick.</p><p>She marveled for a few seconds at his glorious, beautiful cock. Must have been nine inches. Even his balls were beautiful she thought. She wanted to taste them so bad… She got down on her knees and leaned her face in closer to it. Percy already had a hand on it stroking it, so she started with his balls, licking on gently, and taking it in her mouth, sucking on it. Then the other one. Soon she was licking them back and forth.</p><p>"Ahem," Percy notified her again to his dick. She blushed, muttered a soft apology, licked it from the bottom of the shaft to the top, and took in his dickhead. Slurping it, she started going a little bit further down his shaft, encouraged by Percy's response and the placement of his hand at the back of her head.</p><p>Soon, she was squelching and slurping, bopping her head up and down trying her beast to please him. Just as she was beginning to wonder if he'd cum in her mouth, he put both hands on her cheeks and pushed her off his dick. As she came up, he kissed her, more roughly this time, and their tongues really fought for dominance.</p><p>He held her there by her face for over a minute, making out with her, when suddenly he threw her onto the bed. Her stomach was down on it, and her ass was bending over the side, hanging in the air for Percy to adore, who tore off her panties.</p><p>"Ah!" she yelled. Percy knelt behind her examining her anus and pulled her pussy lips apart.</p><p>"Your pussy's so pretty," he noted, looking up her long, tanned and toned legs to her shapely, tanned backside. He smacked her across the ass, earning another yelp, then stood up, grabbed his happy penis to position it where he wanted it to go, and began shoving it in her little tight hole.</p><p>"Ha! Ha, ha, oh my gods!" She squealed gripping the bed sheets very hard. "Your dick is big!"</p><p>"Take it baby," Percy said while trying to make it fit all the way in. She was</p><p>young and, very, very, tight.</p><p>Once he managed to loosen her up a bit (she was already starting to moan wildly), he started pacing his thrusts back and forth, rocking the bed with her. He put her hands on her ass and shook it around a bit while he fucked her slowly, then with a faster pace beginning to build up.</p><p>"Oh, fuck! Oh my godssss! You're fucking me so hard!" She screamed as Percy began tapping her ass with each thrust, really rocking the bed.</p><p>Percy glanced around the room and happened to see Annabeth's phone on the floor by his foot. Taking his dick back out of her for a second, he swooped down to pick it up.</p><p>"What's going on? Why'd you stop?" she asked, her legs shaking slightly.</p><p>Without telling her, Percy flipped open to Annabeth's camera and got a good view of her little sister's bare ass and open pussy hanging off the bed.</p><p>Snap!</p><p>"What did you just do?!" She looked back over her shoulder, fully alarmed. Her eyes went wide as she saw the camera phone Percy was pointing at her.</p><p>"Spread your ass cheeks for me," Percy commanded.</p><p>"N-no," she pleaded. "No pictures, please."</p><p>"Shut up and do as I say," Percy said again, stroking his cock now. Whimpering, she pulled her ass cheeks apart looking forward so she at least wouldn't have her face in the picture.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Percy demanded. "Look back at me!"</p><p>Praying to Aphrodite for some sort of mercy, she looked back at Percy holding the phone to her and made a kissy face, at least trying to please him with some slutyness. Percy growled as her snapped a few more shots and slapped her ass.</p><p>"Now turn over." She did so, then he snapped a few more with good views of her</p><p>snatch and tits. He reached his hand into one of the pictures and spread her pussy lips open for an especially delicious pic.</p><p>He stopped taking pictures and started shoving his dickhead back in her, but was still playing with the phone when he said-</p><p>"I'm sending these to everyone in Annabeth's phonebook," he smiled mischievously.</p><p>"No, please don't!" she begged. "If everyone sees I'll— AHH!" Percy had jammed the rest of his cock in her with a single thrust. He began fucking her simply by bucking his hips back and forth while selecting all the pics on her phone with his hands and began sending them all out. With a very hearty laugh, he tossed the phone on the bed beside her, where she looked over and saw that they had all been sent in a mass text.</p><p>"Now I'll make you cum," Percy said and, grabbing her by the hips, started pounding her as hard as he could. Her moans were all shrieks now. Percy talked dirty to her as he fucked her.</p><p>"God, I love tight girls like you… So young and cock-admiring… Let me do anything I want with you, little whore…"</p><p>"AHHHH, MY GODS!" She propped up on her elbows, eyes closed as she began experiencing her first true orgasm. She released a river of juices all over Percy's dick. He didn't stop.</p><p>"I'm cumming soo hard!" She shrieked, but he kept steadily pounding, lifting up her legs to put over his shoulders.</p><p>"It isn't over yet!" Percy grunted as he thrusted all the way back in again and came deep inside her. He grabbed her ass a bit roughly as he spurted out all his cum, filling her up. After about half a minute, he set her back down again and pulled out.</p><p>"That was, whoa.. that was so great," Annabeth's little sister said, half breathless. She stayed laying down with her legs spread open, playing with her pussy.</p><p>"You can come visit me anytime you want," she said happily, turning to her side.</p><p>With a little of a shock, she saw Perseus hurriedly getting dressed. "Where are you going?" she asked, close to hyperventilating.</p><p>"Getting the hell outta here!" Percy said. "Sorry, but this isn't even my whole day. And once Annabeth finds out I sent slutty pictures of her sister nude to everyone, she'll have my balls… So, see ya later!" He said, dashing out the door, leaving his lover behind staring open-mouthed at the door.</p><p>"Well… my name's Madison." She said to no-one, wondering when he'd be back to manhandle her again, and also if those two hot guys from the Apollo cabin would tag team her tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Annabeth the Big Bad Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annabeth punishes three boys for spying on her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8. Annabeth, the big bad wolf!</p><p>Not far from nighttime now, Rachel was preparing the living room, making it a little cozier, casting looks out of the cave to the dark clouds beginning to draw onto the camp grounds. She took a few steps closer to the cave entrance, getting a view of what a majority of the campers were doing, but most of them were heading inside. Whether that was due to the weather or the fact it was just about twilight, she didn't know.</p><p>"Baby, where you go?" A naked Thalia complained from the couch. She rolled over from her side wiping the sleepiness from her eyes from just taking a nap. Her tits hung beautifully like some sort of Playboy model. She ran a hand through her black, punk-rock hair as she checked out Rachel's backside.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't know you were waking up already," Rachel smiled. "You came pretty hard right before you knocked out."</p><p>Thalia sat up on the couch still wiping her eye. "That's the last time I ever get tied up like that again! I like being the dominant. Well… unless it's Percy."</p><p>"Maybe you'll get lucky again tonight," Rachel said, thinking of busty dares to make her friends do already. Thalia got up from the couch and walked to stand next to Rachel, butt naked, and gave her a kiss on the mouth.</p><p>Rachel giggled. "If the chance comes up… We need to get Nico in on the action. Maybe we can get him to get all over Annabeth's titties?"</p><p>"Please," Thalia rolled her eyes. "He hardly wants that. All he really wants is Percy's cock."</p><p>"But Percy wouldn't do a gay dare..." Rachel said, very sure. Then a light blinked on in her head, and she looked in Thalia's eyes, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.</p><p>"THREESOME!" they screamed together, bursting out laughing. "Oh, tonight is going to be so good!"</p><p>As dusk went from a beautiful evening to a storm-looking horizon, Annabeth trudged along the shore buoyantly, waiting for tonight.</p><p>She strode barefoot, letting the warm sand caress her feet and in between her toes, getting in the best mood for tonight. She felt really playful, and rather silly. She rarely got alone time anymore, and she was enjoying the lake shore by herself.</p><p>Wait… what was that? Her natural demi-god instincts were picking up intruders. She whipped around. Something bristled out of view right by the lakeshore cabin. Annabeth had a vague feeling she was being spied on.</p><p>Not very tolerating of having her alone time disrupted, she stomped up to the spot where her instincts guided her. There, cowering behind the bushes, was three little demi-god teens, looking up at her in fear and amazement.</p><p>But they're like… 13. Annabeth thought, a little disgusted by being perved on by newbie kids.</p><p>"What are you brats doing here?" Annabeth nearly snarled at them, leaning over with her hands on her hips. Now that she was really looking at them, she thought she recognized them as younger, newly claimed Hermes kids. All with brown hair and shocked expressions (the middle one, who was a little plump, was the most frightened looking), they were stealing glances at Annabeth's chest while she was bent over them. Before she could react however, the one farthest from her piped up.</p><p>"We were training!" he squealed.</p><p>"Where's your equipment?" Annabeth asked skeptically.</p><p>He seemed panically stumped. "We… we were… um-"</p><p>"Bare-knuckle boxing!" the fat one in the middle said, nodding vigorously like he blew his own mind away with such a genius thought. "Yeah! In case we ever have to go toe-to-toe with a Cyclops. Give 'em the ole' one-two, like my gramps used to say!"</p><p>"You little boys sure don't looks like you've been bruising each other up," Annabeth said straightening back up. The boy closest to her, who had been the most frequent in trying to peep down her shirt, looked angry.</p><p>"We're not little!" he complained childishly.</p><p>Annabeth became mockingly sweet. "Ahhh, of course you aren't. You're grown men. Grown boys trying to get perverted peeps at Percy Jackson's girlfriend at the beach. What boys? Were you hoping I'd go skinny dipping?"</p><p>"N-no, of course not!" the fat one in the middle said, trying to hide his crotch with his hand now. Boy, these kids were easy to get going…</p><p>The boy furthest from Annabeth broke down, taking the other two with him.</p><p>"Please forgive us!" he wailed, almost on the verge of tears from fright. "Don't tell Percy Jackson, we'll make it up to you, we promise!" The one closest to her turned around to look at him.</p><p>"You damn light-weight!" he snarled.</p><p>"Now, now," Annabeth said. "Go easy on him. At least he's being truthful. And, I'm not even mad at you for ruining my alone time," she said, terribly lying. Her teeth were already grinding together.</p><p>"You're not?" the fat one asked, all three of them staring at her in disbelief.</p><p>"Of course not," Annabeth said, controlling her voice very well. "In fact, why don't you three boysss," she said, drawing out the word and making it as sexy sounding as she could, "come up to the lakeshore cabin with me?"</p><p>"Why do you want us to do that?" the nearest one said, awed.</p><p>"Let's just say, I'm tired of being alone right now," Annabeth said sounding naughty, and giving them a very sexy wink. She turned around and looked back over her shoulder to the now red-faced boys and pulled up her pink thong over her white short's waistline, letting them see what was going on. They all looked pretty close to hyperventilating.</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," the fat one said, pushing the one in front of him down in his race to get up and be the first one there. They all walked quickly behind Annabeth, watching her ass in those small white shorts as she led the way and then up the steps to the back porch. She undid the lock on the door and went through. The boys went through, smiling to one another with eyes popped open.</p><p>"Now then," Annabeth said looking around the living room joint with the kitchen. The lakeshore cabin was not inhabited, and Annabeth wasn't sure why Chiron had allowed it to be built in the first place. There were no demi-god kids for it, and they only wanted it here to bang and for orgies and to throw parties away from the main camp grounds and far away from the Big House. How Chiron couldn't have seen through that…</p><p>"What do you want us to do?" she heard.</p><p>Annabeth turned around to see all three kids standing side by side in the living room. The fat one still had his hand gripping his crotch and so did the one to his right. The smallest and frailest looking one, the one who had ratted them out, looked awed and terrified at the same time. She walked to them and stood real close in front of the big one. None of them were anywhere near as tall as her, proving their adolescence.</p><p>"Umm… Get some chairs and sit down over there! I have a surprise for you," Annabeth said, winding them up with her hands in her hair and a booty shake.</p><p>"Oh shit," the littlest one said. He had a desperate, horny look in his eye.</p><p>"Sit down boys," Annabeth said sultry giving them a half-lidded look like she was lost in lust for them. Nodding vigorously, they each pulled up a chair from the kitchen table and set them side-by-side, sitting down impatiently with anticipation and excitement. Annabeth walked closer to them.</p><p>"Now I want you boys to do everything I say," she said. The continued vigorously nodding. It seemed like they couldn't stop.</p><p>"Take your shirts off and give them to me," she commanded. Shaking, they did so and held them out for her to take. As she grabbed each one, she made sure her hand made contact with theirs, giving them the shivers, and smiled warmly. They mouthed wordlessly at her, their bottom lips quavering.</p><p>"Now then," she said. "I'm going to tie your boy's hands behind the chair, so you won't be able to touch me."</p><p>"What? NO!" They wailed and complained. Annabeth laughed, walking around to the back of their chairs and tying their wrists up with their own shirts.</p><p>"Don't worry guys, I'll be touching you a lot," she said. "But first, I'm going to give you a little show." She stood in front of them, directly in front of the cubby boy in the middle chair, and undid the button on her shorts. Then she slid down the zipper, letting the pinkness of her thong blossom on the little boy's eyes.</p><p>Remembering what she did to Tyson on that dare last night, she turned around so that they could see her backside, and let them drop completely, bending over as her ass came out. Tents were already forming in the boy's shorts as they marveled at her ass. Tanned, perfectly toned, and begging for a smacking. The one on the right almost came just looking at it and imagining from there.</p><p>Annabeth turned back around and giggled at their boners appearing. Taking the plan she just devised a step further, she reached out and grazed their skin with the tips of her fingers. Slowly running them along their shoulders, their cheeks, and their building muscles. Loving that they tensed at her touch, she stopped in front of the chubby boy in the middle, grinning down at him. She touched his cheek and moved it down lower, rubbing his chest and tried desperately to keep a straight face as she rubbed downwards on his belly. Percy had a six pack of muscle. This kid had a six pack of belly rolls.</p><p>When she finally reached his waistline, she rubbed her hand over his crotch, jerking his cock through his shorts causing him to gasp inaudibly and the other boys to whine. Annabeth leaned her face within inches of the chubby kids. She could feel his breath as he gasped, making weird faces as she jerked him harder</p><p>and faster.</p><p>"Ah, fuck.. the burns, but it stills feels so good." The kid said, red faced.</p><p>"Here comes the good part," Annabeth grinned and pulled down his shorts to his ankles, freeing his fat cock. It was quite wide, Annabeth thought, but a little smelly. And she could have done without the tuft of hair on his crotch. Disgusting.</p><p>"What about you guys, huh?" Annabeth said being fair to the pouty other two. She was a little bit hastier about rubbing their cocks and pulled their shorts down as well, starting with the one on the right, who seemed most anxious.</p><p>"Oh my," Annabeth said sounding a little bored as she observed his cock when it sprung free. Probably an average mortal six inches and not nearly as thick as the chubby kid's, she wasn't overjoyed at playing with it. Still she took his bare cock in her hand and stroked it a little bit, unenthusiastically.</p><p>"You're not as big as your friend," She jerked her head to the middle boy's dick. "Ha!"</p><p>Completely red-faced and embarrassed, the kid was clenching his teeth down hard trying not to retaliate, since he knew that he was tied up and she could do what she wished.</p><p>Next came the boy on the left, the smallest boy, and if Annabeth had any hopes for him, they were quickly shot down as she could tell just by placing a hand over his crotch area and felt through his shorts that he had a small, childlike little dick. She frowned at the touch and proceeded to whipping his shorts down, his meager five-inch cock still a little limp and hanging to the side. The kid's crotch was bald, like that of the kid to the right, but she suspected it might be because he couldn't even grow hair there yet.</p><p>"Oh," was all she said, but still politely rubbed it a little bit for the terrified kid's growing experience. He was shaking as she touched him.</p><p>Little pussy, Annabeth thought as she got up from her knees and stood back in the middle for them. She took a long look between them at their cocks, deciding what to do.</p><p>"I want to see all those beautiful dicks hard up in the air before I continue playing with ya'll," Annabeth said.</p><p>"But how's that gunna happen if you're not touching them!" the fat one complained.</p><p>"By giving you boys that show I promised," Annabeth replied, smiling. She loosened herself up a bit to get ready, noticing the boys staring idly at her thighs shaking and at her crotch area, trying to will her panties to move to the side with their eyes. Her top was already off and her shorts were already dropped and she didn't want to give these damn kids the satisfaction of having seen Annabeth Chase's pussy, tits, or ass or else they'd have some victory to claim in their coming humiliation. So she decided to leap for the instant hard-on.</p><p>"What do you want to see huh?" She grabbed and fondled her own tits over the bra. "What do you want to see me play with?" She asked moving her hands from her tits down her toned tummy reaching her panties. The middle kid's fat cock was already stiff in the air. But she would have to really get showy to get the other two up, especially the scared little punk on the left who obviously wasn't man enough.</p><p>She dipped her right hand down into her panties and felt up her own pussy. Making sure they didn't have a view of anything that was actually happening inside the thong, she closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and rubbed wildly around her clit. Thinking of Percy bursting in there, all male testosteroned out, shouting at Annabeth and making her bend over to ram her from behind. Oh… she was getting quite yet.</p><p>She peeked one eye slightly open to see how progress was going. Not only were their cocks finally ready, they looked ready to finish as the kids all had "I'm cumming" expressions on their face. Annabeth decided she had to stop or else her plan would be ruined. She sped up the next few seconds and, thinking of Percy fucking her the other night in Rachel's cave, came all over her fingers.</p><p>"Mmph," she opened her eyes and took her sticky, wet hand out of her panties. She was a little sweaty.</p><p>"That was hot," She smiled. "Now who wants to taste my cum?" She held out her hand to them, inviting them to engulf her fingers. "Come on," she told the one in the middle who looked begging. "Doggy want a treat? Come get the treat little doggy." Her fingers were just a few inches away from his outstretched tongue when she reeled it back in and took her cum fingers herself. She tasted all of her hand, licking it clean.</p><p>Gods, I taste fucking good. Annabeth knew it was the final stage of her plan. Dropping down to her knees, she crawled forward to the anticipating boys, deciding to humliaite the large one in the middle first.</p><p>"Don't worry, that's not the only cum I'll be tasting tonight," she told him crawling near him, looking up at his red face with sexy eyes. She brought a hand upon each of his knees and pulled herself slightly up to be sitting on her own and leaned in. Her lips were inches away from his dickhead.</p><p>"What do you want me to do now?" She asked, her words blowing on his dick and never taking her eyes off his face. "You want me to suck your fat cock?"</p><p>The fat kid nodded vigorously more, shaking his neck blob. "Oh gods, please, yes, do it!"</p><p>Smirking, Annabeth took the tip of his dick in with her lips and sat sucking on his dickhead for a few moments, before bopping lower on it, ignoring the smell. She held her breath and blew him as best she could, allowing herself to nearly be throat fucked by this kid whose mind was being blown away, as long as it brought the moment sooner. She gagged and made squelching noises as her head zoomed up and down his dick, watched closely by his friends. They couldn't take their eyes off of the back of her head, bopping up and down their brother's crotch, or her blonde hair making a curtain hiding her face and mouth taking in his shaft.</p><p>"Oh myy fucking lord Zeus," Chubby groaned. "You're the sexiest bitch ever! I swear I'm gunna— Aghhh!"</p><p>Here it comes, Annabeth sweetly thought. She lifted her head up so that only his dickhead remained in her mouth. Sucking hard on it with her lips only, the chubby teenager released with many yells into her warm, wet mouth. The first</p><p>squirt got away from her, as it blew down her throat, but the rest she could control, and let it pool in her mouth. About five spurts later, the kid was done cumming and his dick relaxed a little in Annabeth's mouth.</p><p>Finally the moment had come. Annabeth, keeping the pool of cum in her mouth, retracted from his dick and rose up slowly to meet the kid face to face. The kid, panting and sweaty, not knowing what she planning, stared blankly at her, huffing and out of breath. Annabeth, grinning with the cum still in her mouth, leaned in and deeply kissed him, forcing his mouth open, a sound of muffled surprise from both him and his brothers issued as Annabeth spat all the fat kid's hot cum right back at him into his own mouth making him taste vengeance. The fat kid struggled and wiggled to get free, but Annabeth forced him to hold still with a single hand clenched in his hair, fastening their faces and lips together. After she sloshed all of his own cum back into his mouth, Annabeth retracted and put another hand over hhis own mouth so he wouldn't spit it out.</p><p>"Swallow it little bitch," Annabeth sneered. "Taste your own cum, you disgusting slimy piece of shit. The kid, red faced and eyes blaring with madness, tried as hard as he could to resist and tried to at least spit it back out on Annabeth's palm, but he was no match for her grip. Hollow and given in, Annabeth forced his chin up, until she heard and saw his throat swallow, indicating the cum had gone down. Feeling very satisfied with this punishment, she let him go as the kid gasped for air. His tongue came out as proof he had done the dirty deed.</p><p>"Now," Annabeth said in mocking sweetness, "whose next?" She looked back and forth to the kids on the side who were struggling and wailing and yelling words that Annabeth fell deaf to. She eyed their dick, each somehow still hard, and decided to with the kid on the right. She strutted over a pace to him and dropped on her knees once more. The kid tried backing away, looking fearful, but to no avail. Annabeth took the base of his smaller shaft in her hand and engulfed the top half of his dick. No matter knowing what was going to come, the kids cried out in pleasure at the feeling and knew he couldn't stop what was coming.</p><p>Annabeth bopped her head up and down for the second time on a kid's shaft, sucking and swallowing, jerking and licking, until the boy was already near groans of defeat. As an extra push, Annabeth took the entire boy's length in her</p><p>mouth and stuck out her tongue at the base so she could lick his balls at the same time. Finally, Annabeth could her his words clear.</p><p>"N-No! Fuckkk!" the boy screamed and came into her mouth, spurting only four weak shots in Annabeth's mouth. Not even one of them were powerful enough to make it to her throat. Just like last time, she held the cum in her cheeks, and went</p><p>up to give the him a cum filled French kiss, but his lips were pulled in and he was puckering his cheeks like he was t something sour as a last attempt to stop her. Annabeth pinched his balls hard, causing him to scream loudly in pain. Taking her chance, she opened her mouth and kissed him, pushing all of his hot cum in his mouth. Once the last drop had got in, she stopped kissing him and put a hand over his mouth just as she had done with his brother.</p><p>"Come on," Annabeth said. "Drink up. Fatty ate all of his own cum, you can too."</p><p>His muffled response from behind her hand was ignored. Annabeth watched him closely as she held her hand firmly over his mouth and jerked his dick a little. Deciding that he didn't want his own cum sloshing around in his mouth anymore, the kid gulped and swallowed, taking it down to his stomach, and shivered. Annabeth laughed cruelly, very self-satisfied.</p><p>"Now for the last little piggy," she said walking past the first two. She eyed the last one's tiny dick and came to a stop; he'd already came! Little spurts of his own transparent cum were sprinkled all over his lower stomach, thighs, and balls. His already tiny dick was limping up and shriveling. He was shaking and looked terrified at Annabeth still.</p><p>"Well good," Annabeth improvised, but couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. "Now I don't have to taste your nasty, little penis anyways. 'Cause you know what?" she asked leaning in near the frightened boy's face. "You're guna open your mouth and let me spit your own cum into your mouth," The boy started whimpering, "and you're guna like it and you're guna swallow it like a good little pussy boy. Right?" Annabeth didn't wait for an exact response. She leaned her head down towards his crotch and licked the cum off of his stomach. She jerked off his dick a little while lapping up the rest of what had cum out on his hairless thighs and even a little off his balls. Now her mouth had a little pool of the boy's cum in it.</p><p>Not wanting to wait around with the disgusting taste in there, she scrawled onto his lap with her legs spread over his and ascended her face just above his looking down on his terrified mug. His lips were only slightly parted and mouth still closed so Annabeth slapped his face, prompting the boy to open up wide. When he did, Annabeth put two fingers into his mouth, pinched his tongue, and brought it out. There, she let all of his cum drip out slowly on his tongue little by little, watching his face as a brilliant new torturous idea sprang in her mind. Once all the cum had been dispersed on his tongue, Annabeth made him roll it back into his mouth but stopped him from swallowing it.</p><p>"Wait," she said to the skulking, miserable boy. "I have a special plan for you. I'm going to untie you first. And don't you dare swallow any of that cum." She walked around his chair and undid the tight knot of his shirt that she had made.</p><p>"Stand up," she told the boy. "And come here." She led him to the young fatso, who had his eyes closed and looked like he was praying to his dad for help. As if. Athena wouldn't allow Hermes to spare these kids when they treasoned against her favorite daughter.</p><p>"I want you to kiss your brother," Annabeth told him sweetly in a dark, threatening sort of way. The fat kid's eyes popped open as all three brother's eyes bulged. She took the dick of the little kid firm in her hand as to cuckhold him.</p><p>"Kiss him," she demanded. "And spread open his lips, and French kiss him. Make him swallow your cum. Or else," she gripped his dick really hard. Groaning, but getting the message, the kid leaned his face toward his fat brother's.</p><p>"Jake," the fat kid had finally found his voice. "Don't do this man. Seriously, please, stop and think about this. Don't let her emasculate you. Don't let her to do this to us— to me! Fuck you man!"His words were for not as his tiny brother smooched him on the lips, and Annabeth reached under and yanked their penises causing both to open their mouths and moan letting all the cum fall into the lard's mouth. Watching intently as the two brother's shared their cum-swapping French kiss, Annabeth had a small desire to join them lapping up cum with their tongues. She was sort of getting off on emasculating them like this. It had been a while since she treated a demi-god male like this since Percy was so dominate.</p><p>Deciding to push it even further after watching the fat kid swallow and their kiss break apart, Annabeth grabbed the curly brown hair and led him the next brother, hell bent on their punishment and curious about her desire of domination on them. Seeing if the punk would really do anything she told him to, she said-</p><p>"Stand on your brother's chair, come on." She helped him get up and positioned him just right. The third brother, horrified, craned his neck away from his brother's little limp dick. Annabeth smiled evily to herself again.</p><p>"Make him suck your cock," she told him. "Go on, he wants some cum, too, don't you?"</p><p>"FUCK NO!" he yelled. Annabeth ignored him.</p><p>"Do as I say!" Annabeth slapped the bare-naked boy's ass leaving a red mark. Wanting to avoid further punishment to himself, the trembling kid bucked his hips forward to his brother's face, who Annabeth had hold still and force his mouth open as well. Without further ado, four inches of limp dick went into his mouth as he muffled and choked, sucking his brother's cock.</p><p>"Buck your hips back and forth, make him take it.. that's it," Annabeth guided him, watching. She reached her hand around and started jerking the brother doing the sucking. Continuously moaning and groaning, she was surprised he didn't just bite down on the kid. Looking back and forth between them, she saw the kid's terrified expression clench up and knew what was coming.</p><p>"He's guna blow!" She warned and went behind the kid, propelling him forward by grabbing on his ass cheeks and pushing against. Looking at his naked ass, Annabeth took a finger and stuck it into his butthole.</p><p>"AHHHHH!" The kid screamed having his backside penetrated by Annabeth's finger and cumming explosively in his brother's mouth. Annabeth felt like that was music to her ears as she moving her finger in and out of his asshole.</p><p>"Shh, rest easy and stay like that," She said calmly. "I want to make sure you're there long enough for him swallow." She smiled at his whimpering pain of having his butthole finger gaped. After about a minute, Annabeth decided that was enough and took her finger out and let the little boy down. To her surprise,</p><p>she saw the kid still chained to the chair had also cum, probably from when she was jerking him off.</p><p>"And slurp the cum off his thighs and balls," she told the puny squirt. "You haven't swallowed anything yet and you're not getting off free." She walked over to the middle kid as the squirt got on his knees before his brother and stuck the finger she had butt-fucked him with against his lips and into his mouth.</p><p>"Like the taste of your brother's butthole?" she asked timidly. "You see, my friend Rachel has this twelve inch long rubber dildo she uses for fun. And since I believe you were the Catalyst of spying on me, I'm going to jam all twelve inches of that dildo up your ass if you ever do it again. I'm a woman of my word. K, pumpkin?" She took the finger out of his mouth. He gasped and choked and begged for water and promised never in his life would he do it again. Annabeth smiled sweetly and turned, picked up her clothes from the floor and left, leaving them to their disgrace.</p><p>As she left, she felt like a new dominating mistress that needed new prey and a shot of vodka. Smiling self-satifiedly for the up-tenth time, she pulled her shirt over her head and headed for Rachel's exotic cave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Sexual Games Continue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Random sex stuff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9. The Sexual Game Continues!</p><p>Nico was just making his way back up to the exotic lair that was Rachel's cave. He had used his daytime to take a trip into town and had just left a Starbucks before coming to rile up some more energy. It was dusk now, and he felt like solid gold coming into tonight's game. Deciding that he might as well get ready for anything, he dressed up the way Percy and Jason usually did, in a plain t-shirt and basketball shorts, except his were all black.</p><p>He stepped into the cave when Rachel, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Juniper all greeted him from the sofa.</p><p>"Hey cutie," Rachel waved sticking her tongue out.</p><p>"Hi," Nico greeted everyone. "When's it going down?"</p><p>"Not everyone's here yet, but they will be soon" Rachel told him. "The game will commence when Annabeth gets here to tell us Chiron is allowing the rain to pass through into our borders. Gods," Rachel said wit some sexual flare as she put her hands in her hair.</p><p>"Just imagine. Doing the things we do in our truth or dare games in front of everyone while listening to the rain pound. It's so hot! Tonight is going to be epic, there's no doubt."</p><p>"Oh yeah, Juniper, where is Grover at tonight? Why's he not here with you?" Hazel asked. Juniper blushed that deep shade of green.</p><p>"Oh.. err, well he got called off to a council meeting or something in the roman camp. So he can't make it at all. But if figure why not? Ha-ha." Juniper said timidly. Frank snorted and Nico knew why. She's hoping for a great sexual adventure, like the rest of the girls. And guys, honestly.</p><p>"Hey Rachel, kitchen open? I'd like some bread with this coffee," Nico asked showing her his Starbucks grande mocha Frappuccino.</p><p>"Yeah sure, I have some muffins and coffee cakes in the pantry opposite of the fridge," Rachel gestured. He thanked her and set down the hall towards the kitchen. When he got there, he went to the pantry and pulled out some packaged</p><p>coffee cakes from Hostess and chowed down, leaning on the counter. Then he saw someone else come into the kitchen from the corner of his eye.</p><p>He looked and saw Thalia. She was dressed different from this morning, must having stayed in the cave throughout the day and bummed some clothes off Rachel. She had on a cotton white v-neck that clung to her tightly showing off her sizeable breasts, and she also some little cotton white shorts that stopped just after it covered her ass so that every inch of her beautiful thighs and legs were showing. She was barefoot and wore nothing else.</p><p>"Hi," She smirked.</p><p>"Hey," Nico said through a mouthful of coffee cake. Still smirking, Thalia checked him out up and down striding over to the fridge and opening it. When she bent over to get something from the back of the bottom shelf, a blue thong peeled up showily. Nico checked out her ass and her lower back tattoo. Both were 'come fuck me' targets, he thought. He also thought of earlier today, just this morning when he had his finger in her asshole. How she moaned as he finger banged her butthole, while simultaneously doing the same to Connor, who pleaded to the both of them not to tell anyone and that he had liked it.</p><p>Nico's boner was starting too left up.</p><p>Thalia grabbed whatever it was she was looking for, straightened up, and shut the fridge. She turned around towards Nico with a wine cooler in hand, popped the top off, and started chugging it.</p><p>"Ahh," She said, satisfied. "That's great." She stopped and looked at Nico, then down at his arousing boner. She mad a "Hmm!" sound and walked closer to him. Standing directly in front of him, she leaned really close and said-</p><p>"Decided to go with some easy-to-remove clothing tonight, I see?" Nico shrugged. "Thought it looked cool."</p><p>Thalia smiled. "I wonder how fast it comes off though?" She said grabbing the waistline of his shorts playfully.</p><p>Nico grinned. "Only time will tell," he said.</p><p>Thalia smirked like his answer had satisfied her somehow. Rubbing her tits on his chest, she leaned up and kissed his chin. She pulled away, biting her lower lip and left the kitchen, ass swaying up and down as she walked in a slutty way that made Nico only think of this morning a little too much and rushed to the restroom.</p><p>*Fifteen minutes later*</p><p>Percy trudged up the rocky side to Rachel's cave in quite a hurry. He was late and rain had started pouring about five minutes ago.</p><p>"Damnit!" Percy cursed. Why had he taken the extra time when changing to grab a bottle of rum from his cabin? Rachel already freaking had drinks there! Whatever. He finally made it to the cave entrance, and got inside.</p><p>"Well look who finally decided to show up," a girl's voice called out mockingly. Grinning, Percy waved to the great welcoming view that greeted him.</p><p>Sitting around in a circle was Silena, Rachel, Beckendorf, Travis, Connor, Katie, Juniper, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. The only two not to have shown back up was Grover and Tyson which sort of bummed him, but he got over it as he saw how great all the girls looked tonight. Annabeth was looking especially awesome. The couch had been pushed back again to make way for anything and everything, lamps had been around them so they had enough light, and circle they all sat in was about fifteen feet from the cave entrance. Too far to get splashed on, but the rain which was pouring hard was easily seen and very audible. It would be very cozy.</p><p>"Glad you made it," Annabeth teased. "Right on time."</p><p>"No I'm not! The rain started five minutes ago! You could have told me you had already gone to see Chiron, Annabeth."</p><p>"Pfft, just be lucky I don't chop your balls off for sending everyone those pictures of my little sister Madison to everyone." She said coolly. Her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"I suppose you fucked her then?"</p><p>"In every hole," Percy claimed cheerfully as he took a seat between Silena and Hazel, both of whom were eyeing him with interest. Everyone laughed and chortled. Annabeth's expression softened as she tried not to join them.</p><p>"Let's get this show on the road," Jason clapped. Piper and Silena both cheered as Rachel held up her hands.</p><p>"Everyone agree on same rules as last night?" She asked out loud. Everyone agreed they were cool.</p><p>"Thennn, Silena! Kick us off baby!"</p><p>"Ooh, first turn," Silena said excitedly. She eyed everyone around the room. "Thaliaa, truth or dare?"</p><p>"Truth," Thalia said. She was sitting between Annabeth and Nico and her legs were spread, showing off every bit of her nice legs in some very small white cotton shorts that barely hid her snatch.</p><p>"How many girls in your hunters group have you made fuck you?" Silena asked hotly. Thalia smirked.</p><p>"It's practically an initiation test now. I fuck every single one of them, and then hand them over to the rest of the group for a whole night. All of those girls are turning lesbos because they're too scared to break their oaths."</p><p>"Well that's really hot to know," Leo commented. A lot of the group nodded in unison.</p><p>"Guna go jack your cock off some more thinking of Thalia, Leo?" Silena taunted. Piper laughed the loudest.</p><p>"You'll get yours," Leo jeered.</p><p>"All right," Thalia said. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"</p><p>"Dare," Annabeth replied.</p><p>"Like salt and tequila off of my asshole."</p><p>"Oh damn," Annabeth said as Rachel clapped.</p><p>"I already have the stuff handy," Rachel cheered. She pulled out the tequila and salt from over by the couch as Thalia dropped her shorts and panties, and turned around on her knees exposing her famous ass to everyone. She went more down</p><p>to face down ass up and used her hand to spread her ass cheeks wide so everyone had a much better view of her anus. But they could also see her clit, which was pretty wet.</p><p>Annabeth and Rachel strode over to her. Rachel poured a little bit of salt directly on it, and then a tad bit of tequila. Everyone was watching hungrily as Annabeth bent her head down and stuck her tongue out to eat out her best friend's backdoor. It touched down and she swiveled the tip of her tongue around before she licked it up, then she continued licking and tasting her friend's asshole. Thalia started to moan and look back at her, turned on.</p><p>Annabeth stopped and leaned back up, allowing Thlalia to straighten back up and when she did they leaned in and kissed each other, twirls swirling in each other's mouths briefly before they broke apart, spit connecting their mouths, and Annabeth got back to her seat in the circle. Every male already had boner's lifting up.</p><p>"This night is so going to be hot as fuck," Silena said.</p><p>"You know it," Annabeth grinned. "Leo, truth or dare?"</p><p>"Dare!"</p><p>"Finger your own butthole for everyone to see!" Annabeth laughed. The cave was filled with laughter.</p><p>"Well absolutely not, so," Leo stood up and dropped his shorts to his knees to flash everyone his dick. It was still slightly limp, not fully erected, so he took it by the base and twirled it around in circles, showcasing its length and ability. It'd be a lie to say all the girls weren't impressed.</p><p>"Alright guys," Leo said hitching his shorts back up and sitting back down. He</p><p>looked around the room till he knew just who he had to choose. "Silena," he said menacingly. "Truth or dare babe?"</p><p>"Dare," she said bravely.</p><p>"Take off your shorts and your panties," Leo commanded, "and then stuff your panties in your mouth for the rest of the night until you kiss or blow someone. That'll shut you up, I hope."</p><p>Everyone roared with laughter and nodded his genius. Red-faced, Silena started pulling off her tiny shorts and then her pink and black thong, revealing her shaven pussy that was already glistening wet and moist.</p><p>"Whoa Silena, my big dick turn you on that much?" Leo cat-called as nearly everyone laughed some more. Silena stuck her middle finger up at him then she rolled her panties into a tight little ball and shoved it in her mouth.</p><p>"'Fis e'efn't fair!" She very muffily complained. Even Beckendorf was chortling. Silena slipped back on her shorts and looked very pouty around the cave at everybody. The rain was still pounding heavily not twenty feet away outside.</p><p>"'Ason!" She tried yelling through a mouthful of her own thong.</p><p>"Dare," Jason said easily, wondering if could even understand what the dare would be. Silena spat back out her thong onto her hands and looked up at him.</p><p>"Face fuck me!" She scried. "Please!"</p><p>"Ooh, fuck yes!" Jason roared and got up hastily taking his shorts and boxers off.</p><p>"No, it's okay babe," Piper said, staring at the ground sounding bored. "You can go ahead and make my sister go down on you, I don't blame you, don't feel bad about it." She said as Jason sped to Silena who opened her mouth very wide and engulfed Jason's huge member as soon as he got to her.</p><p>"Dang," Leo said. "So all I did was get my best friend lucky." "Sure as fuck did," Piper groaned. Jason stood up, bare-assed in front of</p><p>everyone as Silena was still in her spot in the circle but on her knees in front of him, gagging and choking on his extremely large dick. Her head was going quite a ways back and forth as she slurped on his cock, when she reached around and grabbed Jason's ass, pulling him in closer to go deeper down her throat. Jason started bucking his hips, and thrusting with her so fast that his large balls were slapping her prominent chin.</p><p>"Gods, I love fucking your throat!" Jason grunted. He continued thrusting and fucking her face and throat while Silena now had one hand on his thigh and the other down into her shorts, playing with her wet self.</p><p>"Oh, here it is!" Jason thrusted forward one more good time and put his hands strongly on the back of Silena's head. "You're going to drink it all. Come on, swallow for meeeee!" He moaned as he bottomed out in her throat so deep that his cum shots probably shot all the way into her stomach. After he was done jizzing, he sighed and pulled his cock out of Silena's mouth, a fair nice amount and spit and cum still connecting the two. He slapped her gently across the face once with his wet dick before turning around and going back to his spot in the circle. He put back on his bottoms and sat down next to an annoyed but slightly turned-on Piper.</p><p>"Still not as good as fucking yours," Jason told her.</p><p>"Oh, fuck off, you beautiful hunk," Piper chided, but still smirked.</p><p>"Well now that I don't have to keep these in my glory hole anymore," Silena said lifting her soaked thong into the air for everyone to see. She carelessly tossed them behind her.</p><p>"My pussy likes a breeze anyways," Silena shrugged. "So who's next?" "Good question," Jason said. He looked around the room. Until- "Hazel sweetheart, truth or dare?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Dominant Couple and their Submissive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy and Annabeth dominate Thalia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10. The Dominant Couple and Their Submissiv!</p><p>"Truth," Hazel said, sure of what kind of ass-impaling dare Jason would think of.</p><p>Jason tsked. "What was the highest number of guys you were with at one time?" He asked while crossing his arms. Hazel flinched as Frank turned a very deep red and looked down.</p><p>"Well, there was this one time-"Hazel started.</p><p>"Oh gods, just take something off!" Frank urged. Hazel ignored him.</p><p>"Right after I made the twelfth legion, when a bunch of the guys said I needed to pass an initiation test. And they all.. you know. Must've been at least a dozen of them. I've never had so many cocks slapping my face." She said reminicly.</p><p>Percy low whistled. Silena and Rachel were biting there bottom lips excitedly. "I don't recall that!" Jason said, startled.</p><p>"Well, we did it— uhh, without your permission," Frank said gravely. "It's half her fault for wearing those same pajama shorts while we were all in the mood."</p><p>Hazel shrugged. "I don't have any bad memories of that day," she said reminicly.</p><p>Annabeth laughed.</p><p>"Anyways, Katie baby." Hazel laughed. "Truth or dare?"</p><p>Katie made a few funny face as though she was deep in thought about this. "Mmm… mmmm… dare!"</p><p>Hazel laughed again. "How about you… let both of the Stoll brothers motorboat you?"</p><p>Katie made a face. "Oh great, what I've always wanted," She slumped her shoulders playfully, looking back and forth between the excited brothers. Connor was smiling like he was on crack, Travis was looking really smirking. Katie was wearing a green tank top that, while looking between the boys in the eyes in a teasful way, she pulled down at the front revealing her pretty titties. She had very pretty, perfect Hershey kiss nipples and her boobs were at least a C-cup.</p><p>"Me first!" Connor exclaimed. He was the first of the brothers to dive forward, landing his mouth right over Katie's nipple.</p><p>"Unh, ooh baby," Katie moaned. Connor sucked and bit her nipple. Then he moved his face between her tits and brrrr'd his lips in a motorboat, vibrating Katie's tits. Everybody watching tensed up in a sexual way. Jason reached his hand into shorts that Piper was watching intently.</p><p>"Oooooh, fuck!" Katie moaned while Connor brr'd his lips. Travis grimaced and pushed his brother to the side.</p><p>"I want those tits!" he said, and did the same as his brother. He put his entire face between Katie's boobs and motorboated, vibrating her tits. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, putting her hands at the back of Travis's head, holding him there extra-long as he flapped his lips between her ample breasts. Katie smirked to herself and pushed Travis away, as to not give away her liking for it. She felt very wet between the legs now, and, if she had had more privacy or perhaps a couple of drinks, would have invited the goofy and handsome brothers to go down on her for vice versa.</p><p>"So who's next Katie?" Piper asked.</p><p>"Those are some nice tits Katie," Percy called. Annabeth scowled at him.</p><p>"Thank you, Percy," Katie giggled, eyeing Percy then letting her eyes fall briefly down to his crotch and member. Thoughts of letting him hit it too were making her wetter and much hornier…</p><p>"Gods," Katie mused, tearing her eyes away from Percy reluctantly. She eyed along the line of her friends sitting along in the circle. Each face was lustful and eager. But one had caught her glancing down on Perseus and seemed to know exactly what was on her mind as she had a challenging look on her face. Katie smirked.</p><p>"Thalia," she said. Thalia smirked back, inviting Katie's most sexual thoughts. "Dare," she said boldly.</p><p>"I dare you," Katie said, "to handcuff yourself and then let yourself be fucked by Percabeth in any way they want to fuck you!"</p><p>"Not this shit again," Jason grumbled, clapping his hand to his forehead in an exhausted way. Piper giggled and leaned on his shoulder.</p><p>Annabeth and Thalia each looked stoked, much like the rest of the crew. Percy, however, looked revolted.</p><p>"Percabeth?" He choked. "What the fuck is Percabeth?!"</p><p>"It's what the kids call you two," Silena said. "They all look up to you and idolize you, see you as celebrities really," she continued, batting her eye lashes at him. "So they gave you a celebrity couple name."</p><p>"That's fucking stupid," Percy said, sounding horrified. "Why couldn't they call us something cool?"</p><p>"Percabeth is cute babe," Annabeth told him. "Now come on; there's someone waiting to be fucked." That finally got Percy's attention. He dropped thoughts of the celeb-couple name and turned towards Thalia, who had gone all out submissive, and waited for them on her knees in the middle of the circle. Annabeth gave Percy a quick, lip-biting wild grin before getting up and walking</p><p>towards her.</p><p>"I've got my handcuffs!" Rachel exclaimed sprinting back into view, a pair of pink handcuffs dangling from her clutches. Annabeth, reaching forward and taking them, knelt behind Thalia smirking to handcuff her wrists behind her back like she was actually being arrested. Then she went around and knelt in front of her looking her hard in the face.</p><p>"You're our whore tonight, you got that?" Annabeth told her like a mistress. "Alright, baby," Thalia nodded. Annabeth slapped her face.</p><p>"It's Lady Annabeth to you tonight," she told a wide-eyed Thalia. Her sexy blue eyes were startled, scared, and turned-on all at the same time. Annabeth groped her titties.</p><p>"Huh. Looks like our little slave here isn't wearing a bra again tonight," Annabeth said out-loud. Percy had remained seated watching them, but had taken the liberty of undressing. A very hot Silena and Hazel were drooling over him and longing to reach out and take his shaft for themselves as it stood up rock hard again.</p><p>"Little slut," Percy scoffed, standing up. He walked over to where they were, penis directly in front of Thalia's face. Excitedly, she leaned forward opening her mouth to engulf the cock. Abruptly, Annabeth grabbed her by the chin.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Annbeth demanded. "Did master Perseus say you could suck his cock? Did he give you permission?" She said</p><p>"N-no," Thalia said. Annabeth spat on her face leaving a sloppery trail along the length of Thalia's face.</p><p>"Now use my spit to get your Master's long, hard dick wet," Annabeth told her. Whimpering, Thalia leaned her face forward with her eyes closed as Percy took to rubbing his dick head to the concentrated areas of Annabeth's spit near Thalia's nose and closed eye, then rubbing the length of his shat across her face, getting it as wet as he could.</p><p>Thalia was beat, spat on, and treated like a dog, but somehow she felt very</p><p>turned-on. Perhaps because she had never experienced something quite like this before. Even when Lady Artemis had called Thalia into her chambers when she was first named Head of the Hunt and was made to do unexpected and sexual things, she did not dominate Thalia this much. And when Percy had put his cockhead against her cheek, and then continued on to rub the rest of his dick against her face, her pussy ached with wetness. The fact that she could smell his crotch, his manhood, had the scent of his big balls in her nose, but could not open her mouth and take one of those big balls in with her lips from fear of punishment from Annabeth, turned her on so much she was going crazy. Annabeth herself, meanwhile, positioned herself behind Thalia and was reaching around fondling Thalia's tits through her cotton white shirt.</p><p>"I think it's time to let the baby's out," Annabeth said, and ripped her top open, tearing the white cotton shirt revealing Thalia's ample breasts, jiggling deliciously in front of all the cave dwellers to see. Annabeth reached under Thalia and felt her ass up before pulling down the cotton white shorts showing off Thalia's bubbly ass to everyone. Annabeth leaned around Thalia and kissed her sweetly on the cheek, while Percy rubbed his humongous cock on her face. Thalia had her eyes closed.</p><p>"Now you're going to suck your master's cock," Annabeth told her quietly. Thalia gulped; her mouth had been watering at that cock's feel and smell.</p><p>"Get it nice and wet for me so my boyfriend can fuck my pussy," Annabeth said grasping Percy's shaft and shoved his dickhead against Thalia's lips which opened and took it in. Her eyes shot open ecstatically.</p><p>"Mmm," Percy mused. "I don't think you blew me last night. You'll have to work extra hard at it tonight. And no hands!" He laughed at her.</p><p>Thalia tried to grrr at him, but ended up only humming on his dick pleasuring Percy even more. Annabeth slid her hands into the back of Thalia's hair and watched from the side as Percy's dick went in and out of her mouth, going between Thalia's sexy dick sucking lips.</p><p>Annabeth stood up and, looking Percy directly in the eyes in a very seductive way, used her thumbs to drop her own little white shorts. Percy became rock hard at last as he saw his own girlfriend's clean shaven snatch. The half of the</p><p>circle sitting behind Annabeth got the best look of Annabeth's ass, trying to will her pretty anus to expose herself. Jason thought of burying his cock in that, pumping his hand around his cock that were still in his shorts that was still being watched appraisingly by Piper.</p><p>Annabeth turned the other way, got down on her knees, and dropped onto her palms so that she was bent over. Now Percy was the one with the pretty view of her exposed back holes, ready and waiting for him. He used the flat of his palm on Thalia's forehead to push her away off his cock. She whimpered at the loss looking up at Percy, but saw he wasn't looking back down on her. His eyes were fixed on Annabeth's exposed backside begging come fuck me!</p><p>"Wait," Annabeth called looking back over her shoulder like a sexy bitch. "Lick my pussy first, Thalia! Get me nice and wet for my boyfriend."</p><p>"Ugh… This is where I look away," Jason grunted, taking his hand out of his shorts and covering his eyes looking down. Piper managed to suppress a giggle, but blushed.</p><p>Thalia scooted forward on her knees, watched by Perseus, looking unsure. When she got close enough, but still hadn't gone down on her, Percy took the initiative by grabbing the back of her head and forcing her face down in Annabeth's snatch, her tongue swirling into her vagina, her nose rubbing Annabeth's anus.</p><p>"Get in there," Percy told her jacking his own dick off as Annabeth closed her eyes and moaned. Thalia strained with the task, slurping the wetness of Annabeth's already soaked pussy. She could smell Annabeth's anus with her nose in it, but she liked it. She continued licking as best as she could; using her tongue to tickle Annabeth's clit and massage her pussy folds. It was no so wet her pussy was squelching. Percy was slapping his huge dick on the back of Thalia's head, urging her to do better.</p><p>"Ooh, you bad bitch," Annabeth moaned excitedly, biting down on her lower lip hard. She sort of grinded her ass back into Thalia's face, before abruptly using the palm of her hand to reach back and push Thalia away by the forehead, much as Percy had.</p><p>"Alright Percy," Annabeth looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm ready!" Thalia</p><p>watched thirstily as Percy got on his knees directly behind her and positioned his huge cock at her entrance.</p><p>"Mmph!" Annabeth moaned as Percy slid it in. "Ooh… yeah baby, that's what I fucking want." She said as Percy began to thrust in and out of her. He held her by either side of her waist as he really started fucking her, sending a popping smack in the cave each time his hips met her ass. The other girls in the cave were most turned on.</p><p>"Look at the way he rams her!" Katie said, swallowing in thirst. Silena and Piper threw each other a sly glance of lustfulness. Rachel had a hand discreetly in her shorts, messing around with her own wetness.</p><p>Thalia was rubbing her thighs together.</p><p>"Please," she begged, rubbing her naked front half against Percy's back. "Please fuck me too, master Perseus."</p><p>"I dunno," Percy mused, pleasurably watching Thalia whimper and beg, something he thought he'd never see before. "Has she earned it, Annabeth?" He continuously thrusting balls deep into her.</p><p>"Ugh! Unh! Unh!" Annabeth had one eye closed in pain peering back at Percy. "Just don't stop— unh— a little longer! OH! SHIT!" She hollered as she came on Percy's dick. Percy left his cock balls deep in her as she convulsed. It felt so damn good.</p><p>After she had finished, he took it out with some squelching sounds. Annabeth struggled to get up. Her legs seemed a bit out of whack for now. Percy pointed at Thalia.</p><p>"Face on the ground, ass high up in the air. Now!" He commanded. She put her right cheek on the ground, her bubbly beautiful ass high up in the air for everyone else to admire. Percy descended on it, cock pointed down towards her open holes before it reached her pussy's entrance and slid in. Thalia let out a pleasurable moan.</p><p>Leo couldn't resist.</p><p>"He, uhh, Jason? He's doing it again?" He instigated, snickering. Giggles and chuckles broke out across the cave circle. They tore their eyes away from Percy plowing thalia's ass to glance at Leo and Jason's frustrated expression.</p><p>"Shut up!" Jason growled, his eyes still closed. He tried very hard for the second night in a row to tune out his sister's moaning, her screaming 'Harder, Percy, fuck me harder!' He hated it.</p><p>Annabeth crawled over to Thalia's face end and spread her legs wide. Thalia picked her cheek off the ground to rest her chin there, looking directly into Annabeth's snatch just inches in front of her face again.</p><p>"Eat my pussy some more bitch," Annabeth said, her eyes glowering. Thalia stuck her tongue out once more to taste Annabeth's wet (and now cum filled) pussy, before Percy pulled his cock out of her and yanked her back.</p><p>"What?" Thalia yelped. Percy was lying on the ground, his nine inch cock rising stiffly and beautifully in the air. All the girls were wide eyed and Piper, glad Jason had his eyes shut tight, snuck her fingers into her panties like Rachel. Silena's tongue was wagging out like a bitch in heat.</p><p>"Ride me," Percy demanded stroking his cock. "Ride me like you did last night!"</p><p>Using her knees to balance herself, she uplifted her ass over Percy's massive cock and sat down, impaling herself.</p><p>"Ohmygodpercyyouresofuckinghuge," Thalia moaned with one breath. She sat all the way down on his dick, until his balls were nearly touching her asshole.</p><p>"Annabeth," Percy likewise moaned. "Come here. Sit on my face." She did as was told and sat her pretty little pussy on Percy's face, enjoying his much larger than Thalia's tongue enthusiastically going to work on her clit and swirling in her folds, causing her to shudder and moan. She also enjoyed watching Thalia bounce up and down, her titties bouncing everywhere, on Percy's dick. She felt she was getting ready to cum again.</p><p>"Fuck Percy, I can't take much more!" Thalia yelled. "I'm going— I'm going to explode all over your big dick! Ah! Ahh, FUCKMEEE!" And with that, she convulsed, squirting down Percy's shaft to his balls. Percy felt all the pleasure</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>